A Kiss is an Autograph of Love
by Embroidered-Misery
Summary: Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Rated for mature themes, full summary inside.
1. Chapter One: The Book Signing

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

* * *

**A Kiss is an ****Autograph of Love**

Chapter One: The Book Signing

To say that Kira Yamato was bored would have been an understatement. For the past three weeks, day in and day out, he had signed hundreds of copies of his latest novel 'Every Little Step'. Everyday he would sit at a large desk placed in a fine book store and sign his name, 'best regards' and to 'my loyal fan' where not an issue anymore, it became mechanical, besides all anyone really wanted was to see his name written in black ink on the blank pages of the books cover.

Yes, Kira was bored, but his publisher would have his head if he skipped out on his book tour, besides it wasn't all boring…

Kira sat silently barely uttering a word as his fans asked him mindless questions, none were original, and not one held any true thought.

_Where do you get your inspiration?_

_Is this story true?_

_Is the main character based off anyone you know?_

_Do you truly believe this is what true romance and love is_?

Countless questions that all held the same basic answers, as simple yes or no or a vague explanation was all that was needed. Nothing about his reader's questions was original and that's what perhaps made Kira feel like he had failed as an author, and his stay in this overly large New York book store was only making him feel that even more.

He was young, at the age of 21 and had three published books to his name. Magazines and talk shows had named him one of the most promising authors of the new Generation. Kira however felt that his books did nothing to earn this reputation, he was proud of his work yes, but he always felt that they fell short of what he wanted them to be. Like any good author he always saw ways to improve his work, but sometimes when he flipped through the pages of old manuscripts or even the finished copy he would wish that he could just throw away everything and start from scratch.

_Did that make him a boring old stickler? _

"Mr. Yamato?"

Kira looked up at his name being called; apparently he had gone off into his own world of thoughts without even realizing it. Taking in his surroundings he found a new book placed in front of him, it wasn't a copy of his new book like the others had been, no it was an older paperback that looked like it had been well read with the cover folding outwards and several of the pages had folded tips where someone had saved their place.

Picking the book up Kira turned it to its front and was surprised to see the words 'Tale of the Heart' staring back at him in large black letters.

Speechless Kira looked up to see a woman a few years younger than him in a university sweater and jeans blushing as she looked down at the floor. She was lovely he had to admit with flowing pink hair, a definite coordinator trait, she also had captivating blue eyes and was a bit to pale for the new autumn weather. Gazing at the young woman Kira suddenly went into ideas of how he could write about her, make her beauty everlasting by placing her into one of his stories.

Shaking his head the young author scolded himself for letting his thoughts run wild.

"Mr. Yamato…" She repeated again, Kira loved the sound of her voice, so many words came to mind of how he could describe it to his readers, alluring, enthralling, captivating, tempting, he could make her voice come alive and capture the hearts of everyone.

"Mr. Yamato!" She called more loudly.

Shaken out of his negligence Kira felt ridiculous for acting in such a way. He silently blamed it on his overly active imagination as an artist.

"Oh, I apologize ma'am; it's the curse of a creator you never know when your mind is going to take off without you." Kira said kindly, he spoke with an accent, while he lived in the New York now, he had moved here from Ottawa, and before that he spent most of his life in France.

The young woman smiled as she seemed to be less embarrassed now that she knew his ignoring her wasn't intentional.

"I understand…well no I suppose I don't." She rambled innocently and blushed when caught herself.

Kira almost laughed but felt that it would be a bit rude. Looking at the book again he decided to question her about it. "Tale of the Heart', this was my first published work."

This book though it was his earliest work was perhaps his most gratifying piece. However not everyone felt the same and it wasn't only until his second work 'The Edge of Summer' did he begin to get recognition. Never, not even once, had someone brought him an original copy of his first works.

The young lady was blushing again, Kira began to wonder if she was truly so easily to embarrass or if she was simply just warm from wearing that large sweater.

"Yes, it's an original copy I've had it for a few years, it's my favorite book." She said quietly as he looked at him in the eye for the first time since she had been there. She did not look at him like most people did, her expression slightly reminded Kira of himself and the way he reads and writes, serious but at ease enough to look into the greater picture, to find something that might not be there.

Kira looked back at the line when he heard someone cough impatiently, he knew that he would have to get her out of the line soon, but he wanted to talk with her more.

"What is your name?" Kira asked calmly.

"Huh?" The girl apparently had gone off into her own world of thinking as well.

"Your name?" Kira repeated himself in the same way, not once changing the tone of his voice.

"Oh, of course, it's Lacus, Lacus Clyne." The girl said softly her eyes looking away in shyness.

Kira took this brief moment to autograph her book the same way he did with everyone, this time however he wrote his cell number underneath his own name without thinking.

Quickly closing the book and handed it back to the girl whose eyes shined with happiness. Kira smiled and gave her a "good day" before waving her off. The pink haired girl took a few steps away from the desk, allowing another person to place their book in front of the author before she turned and spoke to him one last time.

"Wait, are you…are you going to write something like this again? I mean your first book; 'Tale of the Heart', are you going to write another one like it?" Lacus asked her tone was soft her but her eyes looked desperate which startled Kira as he looked at her.

Giving a blank stare before looking away Kira said in a low voice but it was just loud enough for her to hear.

"No, I will never write anything like _that _again."

* * *

**Lacus's Point of View**

Lacus could not believe that she was staring her favorite author dead in the eye. She was so nervous that she could feel her palms begin to sweat and she regretted not going home to change first. It was autumn and the cool breezes called for thicker clothing but now inside this book store with heating and a sophisticated author she wished she had taken the time to put on something thinner.

Kira Yamato was not all what she had thought he would be, for one he seemed rather bored signing his books. She would have thought that to be exciting, to see so many people coming out just to see you. There were more people here in this book store than there had ever been at one of her dance recitals.

Luckily New York was an expensive city and the book store was more than big enough to accommodate so many people, it was two stories after all, with huge areas for sitting that had been cleared out for Kira Yamato's appearance. The line up for autographs was out the door and Lacus considered her luck, to have been able to make it to the book store just as the doors opened.

When she made it to the front she took in the young authors appearance, he was only 2 years older that her 19 year old self but she saw in his eyes and the way he spoke the knowledge of someone more than twice their age. His hand moved swiftly as he signed each book, his thoughts seemed to be else where though; she supposed that must be common in authors.

Back when it was almost finally her turn and only two more people were in front, Lacus clutched her book tightly to her chest as she thought of what she would say, she had so many questions. Her favorite book of all time was 'Tale of the Heart' it was 4 years old and originally was just a paperback, Kira Yamato wasn't famous at that point in time and after she found it lurking in the bargain bin at a small book store she was immediately in love with it after the first paragraph.

'Tale of the Heart' was the most realistic and breathtaking love story she had ever read, it didn't start out with problems and lust as did most romances, no, everything had been perfect for the first couple of chapters and then, tragedy, Lacus remembered crying almost an hour after finishing that book. It just ripped your heart right out, but it was such a true interpretation of what it was like to have your heartbroken, to have loved someone so deeply, but then have them taken away from you in the worst possible way.

Once she had finished it Lacus knew she had to see if she could find anything more about the author, it was a complete failure, the book simply had the authors name and nothing else, and so she searched the internet and other book stores but came up with nothing.

Her author was a no-body, and had written nothing else until two years later. When she first heard people talking about the possible next great author of our time she paid no mind, that was until she went to a book store and saw a copy of 'The Edge of Summer' it was a beautiful hard cover book and was selling for an astounding price of 40 dollars American.

At first Lacus thought it was the wrong author but the name was the same so she picked a book up and quickly skimmed the first page, sure enough the first few paragraphs where enough to captivate her and she purchased the book without a second thought.

Sadly she was a bit disappointed, perhaps she had set her hopes to high for her new favorite author but the writing style seemed different, more bitter, malevolent and distant. It was a love story as was the first one but it lacked the closeness between the characters, it was so …cold. Almost as if the author lost sight or changed his mind of what love really was.

The third book was the same way, it was brilliant of course but Lacus wanted the same feel she got from the first book. Perhaps she was being impractical, but she wanted to know what happened. Why did Kira Yamato change his analysis of love so drastically?

When she got to the front she placed her old book down on the table and waited, he didn't seem to notice her at all; he looked to be in deep thought, not wanting to be rude she waited a few moments before calling his name.

"Mr. Yamato?"

He seemed to come out of his trance and he stared at the book that was in front of him. Lacus watched curiously as his eyes seemed to widen at seeing the worn out paperback in front of him. Lacus blushed and looked away, was he so shocked to see something that he had written in such careless condition? She had tried to take care of it as much as possible but it had been slightly worn when she purchased it and she had read it so many times that over the years it was beginning to become a hassle to take care it, and of course there was the occasional accident, like her room mate spilling water all over the coffee table wetting everything, including Lacus's books.

Again when he said nothing to her she looked up to see him staring at her weirdly, as if he was unsure of what to make of her. Embarrassed that she had possibly offended him she spoke his name again hoping to get him to say something and save her from dropping to her knees and begging that he forgive her for ruining his book.

"Mr. Yamato…." She said a bit firmer hoping that he would stop staring, if he had been gawking at her or possibly looking her over in a boorish way, she would have glared and accused him of being a pervert. However he was not doing either, he didn't seem to be "checking her out" he seemed to be admiring, like the way someone looked at a painting or an impressive piece of architecture, despite herself Lacus couldn't help wondering if he was thinking about how to describe her, like the way he did in his books. Oh how lovely that would be, to hear for once a romantic and poetic technique to express ones fancy.

Knowing that she was being silly Lacus tried to get the man's attention again before she truly did something worth embarrassing herself over.

"Mr. Yamato!" She called and he did direct his attention to her fully for once.

"Oh, I apologize ma'am; it's the curse of a creator you never know when your mind is going to take off without you." He spoke with an accent. A French one, it wasn't too strong and his English was very good but it was there and strong enough to draw attention to his words, she could tell that he seemed to be forcing his r's a bit, he most likely had a tendency to roll them when speaking.

Lacus couldn't help but smile, he had finally talked to her.

"I understand…well no I suppose I don't." Lacus could feel her cheeks burning when she caught herself from babbling like an idiot she hoped he didn't notice, but the amused look on his face told her that he did.

Mentally groaning Lacus cursed herself for loosing her vernacular talents at the time she needed them most. She had always been a great speaker but suddenly she found herself tongue tied.

"Tale of the Heart', this was my first published work." Lacus smiled when she heard him speak about his first book, even if it seemed more like he was confirming that she had actually given him that particular book to sign instead of another.

New confidence rising within her Lacus nodded. "Yes, it's an original copy I've had it for a few years, it's my favorite book."

The young woman watched him eagerly; she didn't really know what she was expecting. Did she really expect him to show a sign of flattery because she liked his first work? After all he had millions of fans, so what if she was a fan before he was famous, though he couldn't possibly know that…

Waiting Lacus watched his expression zealously. He had a blank stare as if he wasn't thinking about anything, almost as if he didn't know what to think.

An inpatient cough was heard behind her and Lacus knew her time was up. She began to panic; she hadn't asked him a single question yet. All this time waiting she finally had her chance….and she blew it.

"What is your name?"

Lacus looked back at the young handsome author and took in his appearance for the first time, he was indeed dazzling, the kind of man you would expect to know and write about romance. His skin was still tan from the summer weather and his eyes where mysterious in every sense of the word. They could charm any woman she was sure.

"Huh?" Lacus found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"Your name?" That accent was to die for as well.

"Oh, of course, it's Lacus, Lacus Clyne." She looked away her shyness coming back into play and no sooner than she composed herself was her book handed back to her and Kira made a shooing motion with his hand, telling her to leave.

Dejectedly she moved away to allow another enthusiastic fan (a male, perhaps one of the very few in the crowd) unfortunately she hadn't the chance to ask any of the questions she wanted but there was one that she needed to know.

As his pen began to move again on the paper of another book she called out. "Wait, are you…are you going to write something like this again? I mean your first book; 'Tale of the Heart', are you going to write another one like it?"

Holding her breath Lacus watched the author intently as he gazed at her with genuine shock. Still watching she saw his eyes harden, and coldness came about him as he looked away with a blank stare and told her in a low voice, so that only she and the person in front of him could hear.

"No, I will never write anything like _that _again."

Stunned Lacus gave him one last look before she walked away, walking quickly she made it to out the store and onto the busy streets of New York, deciding that the day was perhaps not a complete loss she opened her book and fixed her eyes on the autograph that was in written in black ink at the top of the first blank page of the paperback.

'_Lacus, remember that every person has their own story to tell,_

_Best regards,_

_Kira Yamato' _

His penmanship was flawless, so much better than hers at least. As she read her autograph she felt his words echo in her mind, where she knew they would be forever burned.

"_No, I will never write anything like __**that **__again."_

Confused Lacus was about to close her book when she saw a number, in smaller font below Kira's name.

Even more bewildered Lacus tried to come up with any reason why this author would give her his number…she came up with none.

"_No, I will never write anything like__** that**__ again."_

Lacus sighed.

"What did he mean by that?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **_A little clarification…_

_1) No, Kira is not trying to seduce Lacus in anyway; he is simply interested in her because she was the first one to ever bring him an original copy of his first book._

_2) Lacus doesn't have a crush on Kira, yet, she noticed he was attractive because it is a normal thing for people to look for when meeting. And as far as her wanting him to talk to her in a romantic and poetic way, come on what girl doesn't want that, it's simply because he is a writer, a romance one at that, so Lacus assumes that he would be good with that kind of thing_

_3) Some of you may think Kira is interested in Lacus because he wants to write about her, well no, good authors are artist in their own write so I am making Kira very artistic, and all artists can appreciate beautiful things._

_4) I'm Canadian and before that I lived in Europe so I do have my flaws when it comes to American currency, but all I am really trying to do is help everyone understand that Kira is a big time author in this story, but 40 dollars a book seems a bit much even in Canada since our dollar is now almost the same as the US. And if I tried to do it by comparison to the Euro I would just confuse myself even further as well as many others I'm sure. So that's why the Kira's books cost so much._

_Well I suppose that should help you all with understanding my story a little better… I hope…_

_Read and Review_


	2. Chapter Two: When a Stranger Calls

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special thanks:** To all who reviewed, thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism.

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Two: When a Stranger Calls

**Two Weeks Later **

Lacus sat idly at her kitchen table staring at her cell phone in deep thought, on the small glass table in front of her was her newly signed book open in front of her. She made a move to begin dialing the number Kira Yamato had written in her book but before her finger could press a button she hesitated and once again chickened out of calling.

Across from her, Lacus's room mate made a noise of annoyance as he watched his friend falter at every attempt to call this author that Lacus was so wound up about.

"Why don't you just get it over with and call already?"

Lacus looked up as if she had just realized that she was not the only one at the table. Her room mate was staring at her in exasperation as he took sips from his plain white coffee mug.

"You just don't understand Athrun." Lacus mumbled as she once again looked back to her book and re-read the number that was given to her.

Athrun sighed, true he didn't understand, he couldn't understand why Lacus of all people was so worked up over some romance author, who in his opinion was probably gay anyways.

"I never took you as someone who could get shy; you're a dancer after all." Athrun drowned as he sipped his black coffee and read over some of his science notes. Athrun was two years older than Lacus but the two had known each other since they were toddlers, both growing up in New York City together they managed to stay in touch, and when Lacus was accepted into a dance school not to far from Athruns apartment he was more than happy to offer her a place to stay. As Athrun himself was attending a University not to far away.

Lacus blushed but didn't let it get to her. "You would be too, you should have seen him, and he was just so…"

Athrun seemed interested now as he finally seemed to pull his attention away from a set of science notes to fully listen to the pink haired girl. "So… what?"

Lacus sighed and placed her head on the table groaning at her own frustration. "I don't even know, I didn't even get a chance to talk to him properly. He was just so, I don't know, articulate and prevailing."

"I would expect that, he is a writer." Athrun said dully, he didn't see why lacus would find that intimidating.

Lacus lifted her head up from the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You don't get it. You would if you had met him."

Athrun sighed, closing his note books he gave up on studying for the moment. "Alright, tell me, what is the big deal about this guy? He writes a book and you really enjoy it so all of a sudden he is some icon that you just fall apart over?"

Lacus gave a dirty look, that wasn't it at all. Athrun just couldn't understand, he was some boring science nerd in Lacus's opinion, brilliant he was and Lacus was proud of him, but because of his logical thinking and obligatory ways he just couldn't apprehend and appreciate the arts the way Lacus could as a dancer. In her opinion of course.

"Athrun, it's like, it's not like I'm obsessed or anything but, they way he writes, it's almost like he stole a piece of the modern person's typical experience with love and created a story that's so realistic, so honest and true to the concept of love that it just can't be made up, it had to have been real." Lacus said, she felt a little silly for expressing her thoughts in such a way but that was how she felt, she needed to know how he could write in such a way, he just couldn't make something like that up, he just couldn't. She wanted to know if 'Tale of the Heart' was a true story.

Athrun snorted. "You shouldn't go to those book clubs anymore."

Lacus couldn't help but laugh. "Very funny, you should read 'Tale of the Heart' I think even you with your lack of culture could appreciate it, or at least relate to it in some way."

Rolling his eyes Athrun retorted. "No thanks, romances aren't really my thing. Besides from what I hear his stories are dark, depressing and filled with heartbreak and lust. Doesn't sound like a happy read at all. The way you talk about his work I thought it was some fluffy romance. You know like a Cinderella scenario kind of thing."

Lacus shook her head. "His last to books 'The Edge of Summer' and 'Every Little Step' are like that, 'Tale of the Heart' it's well, it isn't a happy story, in fact it's the most depressing one of all, but unlike the others, instead of tearing up ones belief in love, it promoted love until the end that is."

Athrun made a face. "Sounds lovely, this guy must have some serious issues." Athrun said the first part sarcastically.

"I wish I could talk to him about it, no one ever talks about his first book, in interviews his work before 'The Edge of Summer' is completely ignored." Lacus said lowly, she was really regretting not asking any questions when she had the chance.

"Maybe it was too controversial." Athrun said suddenly his brow knitted together in thought.

Lacus looked up in curiosity. "Controversial?"

The older male shrugged still taking sips from his coffee. "I don't know I never read the book, but from what you have told me it seems like this story is pretty off the charts, and since he wrote it when he was what…16-17?… and had no recognition at the time it would seem like this book could cause quite an uproar if it was given publicity."

Lacus pondered the idea. It made sense, but that didn't answer why Kira would change his writing style.

"But…why did he change his style then?" Lacus asked more to herself than Athrun.

Athrun answered anyways. "I don't know, why does anyone change what they do, to make money would be my guess."

Lacus looked at Athrun wide eyed. "You think he might have sold himself out for fame?"

Athrun waved his hands in front of himself as if to keep Lacus's questions at bay. "I'm not saying that, he was young, maybe he found his style to be a bit juvenile or perhaps his experience in love did change, or possibly he was tired of being just another nameless author and wanted some acknowledgment."

Now Lacus had to know, she didn't want to think her favorite author had changed his style because he was a sell out, no true author would do such a thing, not ever. She had a whole new set of questions, and she was determined to get some answers.

"I have to know, he just…he wrote so beautifully he still does but…he wouldn't do that." Lacus muttered to herself.

Athrun stood from the table. "I don't think you should take what I say into to much thought, after all I never read his work and like you say, I'm about as cultural as stale milk."

Lacus gave a nod, "No doubt about that, but still, what you say makes perfect sense, it would explain why no one talks about his early work, or why he never brings it up himself."

Athrun gathered his books off the table after placing his mug in the dishwasher. "I don't think anyone can be one hundred percent sure about all this, except of course the author himself. Call him, just, be careful somehow I don't think he gave you his number just to chat about his work." Athrun had he voice suddenly serious.

Lacus seemed confused before the implication finally clued in. "Oh, get real Athrun, this guy is a world famous author, high class in our society, I doubt he is that perverted."

Athrun simple shrugged. "You're a big girl now, I won't tell you what and what not to do, just be careful use your head, and considering this guy is an author, don't let pretty words and charming poems lead you astray."

Lacus nodded and watched as Athrun left the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower and them I going to work. Call me if anything happens." Athrun shouted before he went off to do his own thing.

Lacus shouted back an "ok" and not a minute sooner she heard the door to the bathroom shut and the sound of running water fill the apartment.

Taking her cell back into her hand Lacus considered her options.

_She could call, talk to him and he may turn out to be an ok guy who was willing to share his work with her and answer some of her questions._

_Or_

_He could turn out to be a total creep like Athrun had hinted at and be after nothing more than a pretty face._

Feeling that her options where pretty good considered what was at stake Lacus swallowed the last bit of her fear and quickly dialed the number before she could talk herself out of it again.

When a ringing was heard on the other line Lacus felt her nervousness returning ten fold.

_What if he didn't remember her?_

After about three rings Lacus was just about ready to hang up the phone when a voice was heard on the other end. An unmistakable French accent flowing with the most clarity Lacus had ever heard.

"Bonjour?"

Lacus panicked why was he speaking French? Oh no, this must be his private line!

"Bonjour, est quelqu'un là?"

Lacus knew that she had to say something or he would hang up, or worse she would hang up and never be able to work up the courage to call again.

"Umm…Hello, ah…can you speak English please?" Lacus stuttered feeling like she needed to ask him to speak English to her, especially since it was obvious he most comfortable speaking in French.

"Of course, who is this?"

Lacus could feel her face flaming, even on the phone he managed to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's Lacus, Lacus Clyne; umm… you may not remember me but I-

"You were at my booking signing two weeks ago; you brought in 'Tale of the Heart'" He finished for her.

"Yes, so this is Kira Yamato right?"

"It is."

Lacus was starting to feel a little better now, he remembered, not so much her but what she brought in, that was a good sign that meant he was more interested in the book rather than her.

"That's right, you wrote down your number in my book so I called and….well, what I really wanted was to talk to you….about your work, mainly 'Tale of the Heart' but I have some other questions that I-

"Do all Americans talk as much as you do?" His voice did not seem annoyed but amused.

"Ah…" Lacus uttered embarrassed that she had been caught rambling…again!

The author was quick to speak again he did not seem uncomfortable by the fact that this was some random phone call from someone he did not even know personally. "I apologize, that was rude of me, but yes I was hoping that you would call, I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me."

Lacus was flattered by that, here was a world famous author, her favorite author, telling her that he was hoping she would call him.

"Well, I was hoping that we could…you know." Lacus trailed off not wanting to scare him off by being to forward. After all, if what Athrun said was true then he could be sensitive about conversing about his work, especially to someone who was out of the field of writing like herself.

"Besides from the fact that you have terrible charisma, I am interested in speaking with you, would like to continue this over the phone?"

His voice was calm and collected; Lacus was now convinced he was not interested in anything else but literature.

"Actually I feel that taking on the phone is a bit to, informal, feels more like something I would do with my girlfriends." Lacus said without out thinking.

"Oh God! I didn't mean, wait, I meant…ohh!" Lacus hung her head even though she knew Kira could not see her.

"It is alright; I personally feel the same way about telephones, however you wouldn't feel more comfortable with limited boundaries, after all a young woman should not be going off meeting strange men." This time she was sure he was laughing at her.

However, Lacus felt a bit warm at the fact that he did seem concern about her comfort when meeting, but a larger part or her sense of self was offended at the fact that he seemed to be treating her like a child.

"I'm not a little girl you know, it's not like I'm a 14 year old girl who you are luring into your apartment, we will meet at a public location, and I am more than old enough to not to get into cars with strangers." Lacus said austerely.

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line but it was not one of amusement.

"I suppose you are right, however I would like you to at least bring a friend, they do not have to stay but I would feel better knowing someone knows were you are and whom you are with."

A grin made its way to Lacus's lips before she could stop it. "That is not a problem, where and when? Are you free any time this week, I still have a week before school starts up again so I-

"My word, you do talk a lot, I have a few things to attend within the next couple of days, would you be free this Thursday?" Kira asked he spoke in a low voice as if he was preoccupied with something else, Lacus assumed he was checking his schedule.

"This Thursday?" Lacus repeated and racked her mind desperately to remember what day of the week it was…it was a Sunday. She knew she had nothing planned in the next week besides a bit of last minute shopping for school supplies and clothes.

"Yes, I am free this Thursday, would you-?

Again the elegant author interrupted.

"Splendid, I will meet you at 41 Dunstant Street, at the café 'Sway'. Do you know the area?"

Lacus thought for a moment, she did know the area it was not to far away from her and Athruns apartment actually, she could probably walk from here.

"Yes I know the area very well. What time do you want to meet up?"

A moment of silence passed and Lacus could here shuffling at the other end of the phone.

"I have a meeting with my publisher at 9 am so I should be free around 1pm, will that suffice?"

Lacus beamed, she was glowing with excitement.

"Yes of course, Thursday at 1:00pm I will be there."

"Wonderful."

After the planning for a meeting was done the conversation ended rather quickly, Lacus gave Kira Yamato her number so he could reach her in case his meeting ran late, though he did protest, saying it would not be necessary. She wondered desperately why he seemed uneasy gaining ways of contacting her more personally.

Lacus was a little concerned however; Kira had remained calm and content, and showed no sign of actually wanting to meet her besides a few short words that were not backed by personality. Still Lacus had achieved her goal and in 5 short days she would get to meet Kira Yamato and have a real conversation.

After she hung up the phone, Athrun appeared in the kitchen dressed in comfortable pants and a plain t-shirt, a small gym back was slung over his shoulder and his hair was still dripping water from his shower.

"I'm off to work; those kids are bound to start tearing the place apart if I'm late for a lesson again." Athrun joked as he grabbed his set of house keys that were in a small ceramic bowl on the counter.

Lacus giggled, Athrun taught a karate classes to children from the ages of 7 to 17. He was very talented as a black belt or red and black belt, Lacus could never really be sure.

"Are you busy Thursday afternoon at one?" Lacus asked quickly as Athrun made his way to the door.

"No, why?" Athrun asked simply as he began pulling his slightly worn sneakers on before tying the laces.

Lacus followed close behind. "I need you to come with me to some café named 'Sway' it's on Dunstant Street, will you?"

Pondering the idea Athrun finished lacing his shoes, standing; he once more tossed his gym bag over his shoulders. "I suppose, I thought you knew that area though? It's after all only about a 15 minutes walk from here."

Shuffling her feet and looking down at her hands Lacus gave a slight smile. "Well, yes, but you see I called him, Kira Yamato, and well, we made plans to meet there Thursday afternoon."

A look of shock over come Athrun, his jaw hung open and his eyes widened in disbelief. Dropping the gym bag to the floor Athrun took a step towards his pink haired friend and room mate.

"WHAT!"

Startled at Athruns rise in tone of voice Lacus jumped back a bit before she hushed the older male and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Neighbors, Athrun!" Lacus hissed quietly and waited a moment for an irritated neighbor to bang on their floor and yell for them to be silence. Lucky for them it never came.

Ignoring Lacus request for quiet Athrun continued his loud ranting. "Are you serious!? You are going to meet him!? Lacus you don't even know the man!"

Frowning Lacus glared at Athrun apprehensively. "You are the one who said that I was a 'big girl now' and that you wouldn't do anything to stop me."

Mouth tightening Athrun fumed. "I didn't think you would actually get to talk with the guy, he's a world famous Author, you would think he would be a little harder than that to get in touch with!"

Scuffing Lacus hardened her glare, she was not mad at athrun just a bit offended. "He gave me his numbers personally remember? Anyways you _were_ more than encouraging me to call him a few minutes ago, what happened?"

Athrun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I changed my mind, and now I'm going to be late for work."

Lacus clenched her fist but stopped glaring when she saw Athrun picked up his bag and make a turn to leave out the front door. "I'm going wither you like it or not!" She shouted after him.

Not saying another word as he left the door soon slammed shut, and the apartment returned to its former peacefulness.

Standing in the same place for a few more moments Lacus felt tears prick at her eyes from the argument. She of course was upset with Athrun for being such a hypocrite but she had made up her mind before she had even made the phone call.

She would go meet Kira Yamato wither Athrun approved or not, nodding her head once as a small conformity to herself Lacus returned to the kitchen and picked up her cell phone. Dialing a few familiar numbers she waited a few rings before hearing a recognizable voice pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

Lacus smiled.

"Hello, Mir its Lacus. Listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor…?"

* * *

**Kiras Point of View**

Rubbing the bridge of his nose soothingly Kira tried desperately to wrap his mind around what he had just done.

"What an idiot I am." Kira scolded himself quietly in French. He was in his study working when he had received the phone call from his pink haired fan.

At first he had no idea why some random woman was calling him but once she told him that she was at his book signing he remembered. How could he forget the pink haired beauty who had brought him a copy of his first works 'Tale of the Heart.'

Truthfully Kira was not really interested in talking about his books with her. All he wanted to know was why she had brought him that copy, she had told him that it was her favorite book but he had a feeling that she had brought it for a deeper reason than that.

Perhaps she would be finally someone who could ask worthy questions about his writing rather than spewing the same old regurgitated context from magazines and television reporters.

Then again maybe he was setting his stakes to high for the poor girl. After all how much intellect could he possibly expect from a young woman, barely out of high school? After spending most of his life with books and people that were his senior by more than a few years Kira had almost forgotten that wisdom was only built through experience and suffering, something he was sure that this Lacus Clyne knew nothing about.

Unfortunately he had let his hopes run loose once again and now he had a problem. He was to meet this girl in 5 days and he had no idea what he was going to say or do about it.

Being a man of 21 he found it very inappropriate for him to be meeting a young college student, though he was not sure of her age and knew for a fact that he couldn't be more than 2-3 years her senior, despite that he was still an adult to her in other ways. The way of the mind being one.

Despite all this Kira reminded himself that he had told her to take a friend so that someone would know where she was and would be expecting her back. This allowed his mind to settle even if he was not doing anything illegal.

"What a web we weave…" Kira mumbled to himself. He was tired and frustrated from the days work and it was only 9:30am.

Picking up his phone Kira called the one person who would be able to give him tough love, tell him he was an idiot and what he should do about it without sugar coating it for his own good, because at this moment he desperately needed advice on what to do.

"Hello?" A woman with a strong French accent, much like his own, answered.

"Cagalli, j'ai besoin de votre aide…"

_Cagalli, I need your help..._

* * *

**Authors Note: Things that have been on my mind…**

_1) Firstly thank you everyone who was kind enough to review, this chapter his dedicated to you all._

_2) I am a little slow with updates, this is because I do have work, and a life outside of my computer, also it takes me about a week to write a chapter then if I'm lucky I can edit, then edits again within the next couple of days. Plus with translation many things get lost._

_3) I'm a little rusty with my French; I do not speak it as much now as I did when I was younger._

_4) A friend of mine suggested that I cut out some of my details of the characters surroundings and personality to leave more room for the reader's imagination. I was a little skeptical and I'm not particularly proud of how this chapter turned out because of that, if you think this method is better please let me know in a review, message or e-mail._

_That's about everything…_

_Read and Review,_

_Please and Thank You…_


	3. Chapter Three: Blindfolds Aside

Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne 

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special thanks:** To all who reviewed, thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism.

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Three: Blindfolds Aside

**Kiras Apartment**

Sipping his tea silently Kira kept his gaze lowered to the delicate china that rested in his hands. From the outside the young author was a picture of relaxation. His poster was perfect as always as he sat comfortably in the white plush couch that occupied his living room. Hands were still and no fidgeting could be detected. Cagalli Yula Attha however knew better than to judge this outwards appearance as fact.

Being a petite woman Cagalli had long ago learned to make her often belligerent opinions known through words and a fiery personality that could send any man running with his tale between his legs, but when dealing with the young man in front of her, Cagalli knew that her flaming temper would not suffice.

Growing annoyed with the prolonged silence Cagalli spoke up, brushing a few strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes as she spoke harshly.

"I know you did not ask me to come here just to be a good host so let's just get to the point." Cagalli spoke in French the words flowing from her mouth fluently, her mother tongue felt so much more comfortable than forcing words of the English language from her orifice.

Kira smiled and placed his cup on a saucer that was sitting on a fine wooden coffee table. "Speak in English Cagalli, you need the practice." Kira said, barely lifting his eyes to meet the blonde woman's.

Glaring Cagalli knitted her brows in annoyance. "Practice? Ha! I have lived in America longer than you."

"That doesn't mean you don't need practice, my English surpasses yours by miles. Living with a language is not the same as conversing in it." Kira explained briefly his patience was strong and thick especially when it came to this woman.

Rolling her eyes Cagalli crossed her arms in displeasure. "Alright, do not use those fancy words on me little brother. You may seem calm and reserved on the outside but I know better. Your eyes tell a story Kira, and right now, their pages are saying 'anxious, guilty, and aghast'."

Smiling in amusement Kira folded his hands neatly and leaned forward to peer at his sister. "You certainly have a way with words."

Cagalli snorted.

Sighing Kira allowed his features to relax for a moment before looking up into the ocher eyes of his sister. "Cagalli, I made arrangement to meet with a woman."

Cagallis finely manicured eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"This is what you called me for? You meet woman all the time, several of them you don't even bother to mention until after you break their hearts, as you do with all of them." Cagalli said her voice was not impressed she hated her brothers treatment of woman, but she put no stop to it, he was a grown man after all.

Kira remained silent for a moment before speaking. "She's underage…"

Cagalli's eyes widened with fear before narrowing with disgust, terrible thoughts of her brother running around with a high school girl or being one of those perverted Internet rapists plagued her mind before she had enough sense to stop them.

"Underage?" Cagalli grounded her teeth. "What do you mean, 'she's underage'?"

Tipping his head Kira looked confused before he realized that Cagalli had jumped to-what he could only assume to be outrageous conclusions.

"Not that kind of underage, she's most defiantly a woman of at least 18, her features clearly say that…"

"Some girls look old for her age."

"Their"

"What?"

"You said 'her' instead of 'their."

"Get to the point!"

Kira waved his hands in a calming manor. "Sorry, anyways she told me over the phone that she was in University or College…something along those lines, but she is younger than me…no older than 18… I assume. I feel a little concerned about meeting her, it doesn't feel…right."

Grinning like a fox Cagalli leaned back into her own seat and stifled a chuckle. "Well I can tell by your bad grammar and hesitation that the great Kira Yamato is a bit rattled by this young woman."

Smirking Kira showed off the top row of finely polished white teeth. "I wouldn't go that far, but I am intrigued with her."

Cagalli lost her smile. "Intrigued? You make her sound like a specimen rather than a person."

"Figures you would say something like that, always the feminist." Kira said drearily as he stood from his seat to stretch his legs and back.

Cagalli stood as well and looked up at Kira with a frown. "I'm far from it and you know it. I however know you, and there for know your habits and personality, and you my dear brother are not the gentleman you make yourself seem to be?"

"Am I rude or boorish in anyway?" Kira asked innocently as he picked up his tea cup and strolled to the kitchen area in long strides.

Cagalli was quick on his heels. "When it comes to woman's hearts you are sordid and uncouth in every way imaginable." Cagalli spoke seriously, she loved her brother but she was not one above telling him off.

Heaving a loud sigh Kira placed the dishes on the counter for later washing. "I do not hear complaints from them."

Glaring at Kiras thin figure Cagalli lowered her voice dangerously. "You don't hear an objection until the aftermath, until you cast them aside, spitting words of petty feelings and falling out of love. You are despicable, a brute disguised as a gentleman."

Turing around Kira matched is sister's glare with one of his own. "I did not invite you into my home to be insulted; this little rant of yours is also uncalled for. I am not interested in Lacus in any matter that you are implying."

Nostrils flaring Cagalli growled. "That is the point; you are never interested in any woman, other than to fill your sexual urges."

"My what?" Kira looked appalled at the vulgar words Cagalli used but understood where they were coming from. "You misunderstand me, Lacus, she is not my mistress."

Breathing heavily Cagalli seemed to calm down. "A lover of yours or not it does not matter to me. You are my brother no matter what you do I will still love you and nothing will change that, however your actions in the past and no doubting the future are nothing this, Lacus, deserves."

"I'll keep that in mind but you have nothing to worry about, now if you are done scolding me I would like some _helpful_ advice." Kira spoke kindly and Cagalli warmed at the fact that no matter what she says or does her brother never seemed to get angry with her, at least not for long periods of time.

"I suppose I can do that, it's not like you ever take my words on this topic seriously." Cagalli muttered quietly.

Smiling Kira nodded. "That I don't. Now, what I would like to know is what my boundaries are?"

Cagalli placed a hand on her chin as she pondered. "Well, first off she is a fan of yours, a young one at that so she will be most likely shy and nervous. Don't say anything to embarrass her."

Kira shook his head and rolled his eyes lightly. "I know all that, I am no draftee when it comes to conversation, especially with women. What I want to know is…personal boundaries. Should I ask her to meet with me again? Would it be to forward to invite her to a more private location?"

A skeptical look crossed Cagalli's face. "Are you sure you have no interest in her?"

"Haven't we been over this?"

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders tiredly. "We have, well I would have to say no, I know the effect you have on the female gender- even if I do not understand it- do not ask her to meet with you again, you will only build her hopes up and possibly steal another heart away while your at it."

Pressing his lips together Kira looked rather put out. "I thought we went over this I am not going to-

"You break hearts without even realizing it Kira. I'm sure even you, as dense as you are, realize that you are quite the charmer. I will never understand it but you have a way with emotions. You lure someone in with your outward appearance and then trap them with your words and charisma. Even when you don't try woman fall in love with you and you are unable to return it, ever sense-

"Don't!" Kira cut off his sister's speech harshly, his eyes glared at her coldly and his fist was clenched tightly.

Cagalli stopped talking and looked at the floor ashamed with herself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly, do not bring up old wounds Cagalli. I consider myself a tolerable man but not when it comes to deep personal issues such as these." Kira growled out.

The hot headed woman fidgeted under her brother's hard gaze. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up."

Calming down Kira took a deep breath. "I know you didn't."

"So when you go to meet her, you won't ask her to meet you again right?" Cagalli asked her voice serious.

Kira looked away. "I do not know."

"Kira…" Cagalli whispered warningly. "I mean it; I'm tired of these games you play with people. This girl doesn't deserve to get tangled up in your web of seduction." Cagalli spoke softly, she was tired of arguing.

Kira returned to the living room but did not sit down; instead he went to a large window that had a view over looking the city. "I have no web of seduction; I do not leave women because I enjoy hurting them. I leave them because every time I look into a beautiful woman's eyes I see something I don't want to, over time it grows on me, makes me sick, and I have to leave, I can not stand seeing the look of love and devotion for me in her eyes. It just reminds me so much of how I am undeserving of it."

Cagalli took in the pitiful sight of her brother looking longingly out the window. His right hand touched the cool glass as if he was scared to ally too much pressure and break the delicate glass. His eyes were unseeing and his poster was lax.

She felt for him of course over the years she could only watch from the sidelines as he tortured himself in the worst possible way, he refused to allow love into his life, she knew that part of his treatment towards the opposite sex wasn't intentional. He craved human intimate companionship as did everyone, only problem was he often took those feelings to far and created something that could only end in hurt.

Sensing her brothers desire to be along Cagalli grabbed her coat. She knew he change in mood was from her almost mentioning of an unfortunate event. She would leave him be to wallow in his sorrows, there was nothing she could do for him.

Before making her leave Cagalli turned and looked at her brother, his eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile before turning for the door, calling out as she left.

"Do not meet with her again Kira, I mean it this time."

With that she disappeared into the hallway leaving Kira alone inside the apartment.

* * *

**Department Store (Downtown New York City)**

"Hurry up Lacus; you've been in there for hours!" A brunette girl shouted from outside a long line of changing room doors.

Poking her head out from one of the stalls Lacus gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry Mir, I'll be out in a second."

The brunette scuffed. "You said _that _25 minutes ago!"

After a few short minutes Lacus immerged from the small stall a pile of all sorts of cloths stacked in her arms.

Mir's blue eyes widened at the load before they focused on Lacus. "Please tell me that you found something."

Lacus gave a small smile of apology. "I know I've been a bother all day, and I really appreciate you coming shopping with me."

Waving Lacus off Mir simple repeated her question. "Have you found anything?"

Laughing joyfully Lacus pulled out a lovely blue summer dress with white trimming and threading. The look on her friends face was one of pure happiness.

"Finally! I thought you would never pick anything out!" Mir exclaimed cheerfully.

Rubbing her neck Lacus gave a small laugh. "Again, sorry about that."

Mir gave a goofy grin. "No problem, by the way, what is this spontaneous shopping expedition for anyways? You weren't to clear on the details."

Lacus didn't answer instead she quickly made her way to the cash register to pay for her things with Mir trialing behind slowly.

"Lacus?" Mir questions slightly worried.

"Hmm?" Lacus hummed and looked at her friend with innocent eyes.

Placing her hands on her hips Mir looked at Lacus diligently. "What are you keeping from me?"

Lacus gave a small and obviously fake giggle. "I'm not hiding anything from you, I'm meeting someone special, that's what I told you, and I want to look nice."

Mir looked at Lacus unbelieving before looking at the shopping bag the shorted female was caring. "You want to look nice huh? Since when do you go through all this trouble to look special?"

Lacus stepped back and hugged one of her arms in discomfort. "I just…"

"You know you aren't a good liar Lacus, so why don't you spare you and me the tedious questioning because you know that it will do no good." Mir said seriously but her eyes sparked with victory, she knew Lacus would cave at any moment.

Heaving a long sigh Lacus pulled her friend outside of the store to a small street bench.

"You promise not to say a word to anyone?" Lacus asked seriously, her heart was thumping as she looked around to see if anyone might be listening.

Mir grinned but nodded while making a sign with her fingers. "Scouts honor, so what's up?"

Clutching her shopping bag closer to her body Lacus spoke softly. "I'm meeting Kira Yamato Thursday afternoon."

A long silence passed between the two girls before Mir started laughing. "Good one Lacus, you had me for a moment there."

Lacus frowned. "I'm not joking Mir, he gave me his cell number and I called him today, we made an arrangement."

Still seeming skeptical Mir asked. "Are you serious?"

Lacus nodded and pulled out her autograph book from her large purse. She had planned on telling Mir, even if she wasn't sure if it would have been today or not, so she had brought along the signature just in case.

The brunette girls blue eyes widened in amazement. "This, this is incredible!"

Lacus laughed softly. "I suppose it is."

Taking both Lacus's hands in hers, Mir looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "You must take me with you to meet him."

Shocked Lacus tried to pull away. "Mir! I…I don't know if he would like that."

Mir was a journalist student, and not one much for romance novels, and Lacus knew that Mir was probably planning on ambushing the poor author with a full out conference.

"Lacus, please! You have no idea how this could help my future career. If I manage to get an interview with a big time author like him, maybe my professor will recommend me to a news cast, or maybe even a magazine!"

Taking her hands from Mir Lacus gave a stern look. "Mir, I'm not going to do that, it wouldn't be right."

"He's used to that sort of thing." Mir said knowingly.

Shaking her head Lacus's pink hair flew all around. "No Mir. I'm sorry but I would just feel terrible if I allowed that to happen. He didn't invite me out just so he could be bothered in such a way. I know this could be a big step for you, but…please understand that it would be atrociously rude."

A frown crossed Mir's features and she looked like she was about to make another argument but the serious look on Lacus's face stopped her. Sure she wanted to case this opportunity but she wasn't willing to get Lacus upset with her over it.

Sighing Mir crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, but if you change your mind…"

Lacus laughed. "You would be the first to know. Listen maybe I could…I don't know maybe you could give me a few questions you would like to know and ask him. Would that be any better?"

Mir gave an appreciative smile. "No, Lacus don't worry about it. I should have pushed the subject, it is clear that you would be uncomfortable with the concept."

Placing a hand on her chest Lacus gave a look of gratitude. "Thank you so much for understanding Mir."

"No problem." Mir said happily a sly grin plastered on her face. Leaning forward she whispered to Lacus softly. "So…you think this meeting has…oh I don't know _potential_?"

Lacus blinked. "Potential for what?"

Mir's grin widened. "You know potential for maybe a small affair of sorts."

Bewildered Lacus looked at her friend curiously. "I don't understand what you are getting at."

Mir burst out laughing. "Oh Lacus, learn to read between the lines a bit. You are going out on a date with a handsome, rich, author you can't tell me you aren't hoping for a little spark of love or perhaps lust to be ignited."

Appaled Lacus stared at her friend wide eyes. "Mir! It is not a date!"

Mir smirked. "Mhm, I'm still not hearing a no."

Lacus glared but there was no malice.

Chuckling Mir gave a smile of defeat. "I won't tease you any more and I will not push the matter. However once you are done with your little 'meeting' you must call me right away and tell me all about it."

Lacus beamed brightly and gave her friend a friendly embrace. "You have a deal."

* * *

**Authors Note:** _I am a little disappointed…_

_1) Firstly I am sad to see the lack of reviews for my work. I know that not many stories especially M rated ones receive much acknowledgement but it would still be nice if I could get a few more reviews, just to see were my story is headed._

_2) This chapter is more of a filler chapter if anything else; the next one will be more centered on Kira and his intake._

_3) I apologize for the long wait for updates, I depend only on myself for editing and I do not have the time to be writing as much as I would like. I will try to keep the updates regular but of course no promises. _

_That is all for now,_

_I would appreciate some feedback, which means review!_

_Please and Thank You…_


	4. Chapter Four: Failure by Design

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special thanks:** To all who reviewed, thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism.

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Four: Failure by Design 

Thursday came all too soon for Kira Yamato. The young brunet had hoped that after five days he would have been a little more prepared. Perhaps it was because he was meeting this Lacus girl under unfamiliar circumstances.

His meeting with his publisher had actually ran short, Mwu La Flaga, a man of short powerful words but easily distracted had for once gotten straight to business and had ushered the young author of his office in record time. The entire meeting had lasted only about an hour and a half.

With nothing else planned Kira made his way to the café he was scheduled to meet his young fan. He freely walked the streets of New York with confidence, he was sure that no one would recognize him out in public. Authors weren't that appealing to many, besides without the Hollywood set up of lights and a well known reporter at his side, not many would be able to recognize him.

Arriving at the front entrance of the café 'Sway' Kira paused and went to the side of the building instead. Leaning against the hard wall of the building Kira found himself at a street corner

It was the early afternoon and the streets of New York were slightly less crowded but Kira still needed to press his back firmly up against the buildings wall to keep out of the way of passing pedestrians.

Reaching into his long black coat Kira pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He knew perfectly well that it was a terrible and non to pleasant habit that would more than likely make a huge contribution to an early death, but Kira at the moment did not care. Quickly placing the white stick of nicotine into his mouth Kira lit it and inhaled heavily.

Holding in the smoke for a few seconds before breathing out Kira sighed contently as he felt his body begin to unwind. In the back of his mind Kira berated himself for continuing with the filthy habit but found that his craving for the soothing tobacco to be too great to really care.

Finding a slow rhythm Kira began inhaling and exhaling slowly. Smoking was a technique in his opinion, like anything worth doing you had to find a certain sequence and flow. Nothing like young immature teens who smoked for acceptance or for Hollywood's persona of the 'in crowd', smoking was for the mature and the adult.

Dark violet eyes watched intently as pedestrians looked at him as they passed. Some in mild fascination, others in disgust once they saw the cigarette. Kira paid no mind to any of them; he was use to the attention, even if he wasn't smoking in a public area.

Finishing the cigarette Kira dropped the butt now left over onto the ground and stomped on it to make sure that the ember was out. Pushing himself off the wall Kira readjusted his coat before taking a look at his watch. He had a bout 15 minutes before Lacus was suppose to arrive. Hopefully the girl was punctual.

Seeing no point in loitering around out side the café longer than necessary Kira made his way into the small building silently.

The café was a small and dimly lit area with a rustic look, it consisted of one large room divided into sections, and the largest part was the sitting area with a small section blocked off for a kitchen. However with the large windows it was easy for sunlight to flow into the small area to brighten things up.

There was a reason why Kira chose this place for his meeting. It was a small and not very well known place that served exotic beverages from around the globe. Nothing from the typical 'Starbucks' menu could be found in this place. Kira found it both quaint and tasteful.

He was never much one for coffee anyway.

Taking a seat at a small table near the back of the room, away from any windows Kira waited patently until a young waitress, a woman around his age with long brown hair tied up in a simple ponytail approached him.

A small blush stained her cheeks but she smiled at him with nothing but kindness. "Can I get you anything?" Her voice was small but slightly on the rougher side, an aura of maturity radiated her and Kira found that under different circumstances perhaps he would have asked her to join him.

Kira thought for a moment but then decided to go with something simple.

"I'll have a cup of Yunnan."

The girl nodded and scribbled down the order quickly before looking back up at Kira.

"You do know that Yunnan is a Chinese black tea right?" She asked skeptically.

Kira just grinned. "You get a lot of people who have no idea what they are ordering I see."

The woman laughed. "We do, I guess you seem like the type of person who doesn't have that problem."

Kira couldn't help but laugh. "Right you are."

The woman smiled and quickly left to receive the order.

Alone again Kira placed a small black journal that he always carried around with him onto the cold iron of the table.

Whenever the inspiration to write came his way he was always prepared.

Taking a pen from his coat that was slung casually over the back of his chair Kira quickly began to write down the details of his waitress. She was charming and Kira had a feeling that she would make a wonderful character.

Kira wrote down everything, even things that seemed trivial would come in handy later on. Her long brown hair, her kind smile, her mature laugh, even her knowledge on teas would help him paint a picture in words for a character.

The young girl soon returned with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Placing the cup and saucer on the table the woman caught eye of the journal as Kira paused with his writing to table a sip from his cup.

Lovely brown eyes- Kira was quick to note- gazed at the text in curiosity. Kira noticed the concentration as she tried to make sense of the language unfamiliar to her own.

"What are you writing?" The girl asked rather bluntly but Kira did not mind.

Deciding to tease the girl Kira said. "You tell me, you are the one reading over my shoulder."

The brunette waitress frowned. "I see, well I suppose it does not matter. Would you like anything else, a pastry perhaps?"

Kira shook his head no, he was not one for sweets of any kind, it was a trait he inherited from his mother who served nothing but fresh fruit to him and his darling sister when they were children.

"No thank you madam." Kira said kindly and waved the waitress off with a courteous smile.

Kira continued with his note taking while sipping his tea lightly. Altering between character sketches, from writing the beginnings of a plot, to creating a setting or developing a tragic past for a heroin, time passed all too quickly before a small and obviously fake cough brought Kira out of his own world of literature

In front of him stood Lacus Clyne dressed in a plain but pretty blue sun dress. The weather was cooling and Kiras thoughts immediately went to how she could wear such a thing but the long white coat in her arms stopped him. She had been prepared for autumn's weather.

As any great artist Kira went straight to analyzing every detail he could. The pink haired woman's face was bright red with embarrassment and her eyes were downcast. She was fidgeting with the coat in her hands and she shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Kira found himself amused with the girl. She was defiantly self-conscious and shy if it was so easy to make her blush.

Deciding to save the poor girl from stuttering and possibly making a further fool of herself he started the conversation, "Miss Clyne…what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Lacus looked up and stopped her fidgeting. Biting her bottom lip she gave an awkward smile. "Oh, yes Mr. Yamato…how are you?"

Kira smiled, the girl was such a sweetheart. "I am in perfect health, please take a seat." Kira offered before standing to pull out the chair for Lacus like any well raised boy.

If it were possible Lacus blushed even harder. "Th-thank you."

Kira chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothing a beautiful woman like your self is not used to."

Lacus eyes widened and she stuttered. "B-beautiful…you think I'm beautiful?"

This caught Kiras attention, it was almost like she wasn't use to flattery, but then again he did tend to forget who he was in her eyes. A famous author, he might as well be from another world

"Mademoiselle, it would be an insult to label you anything but beautiful." Kira said softly as he took his seat again. He wasn't trying to be charming; he behaved this way with almost everyone.

Fiddling with a piece of her bubble gum hair Lacus looked up into Kira eyes. "You do know how to compliment a lady."

Kira laughed loudly. "Oh my dear, there is only one way to treat any woman, and that is with respect and utmost courtesy. Also a compliment or two never hurts either."

The last part made younger woman giggled. "Who ever raised you did a terrific job; I suppose that compliment goes to your mother."

A small smile grazed Kiras lips as he thought of his mother. "A strong woman, she was the light of my life, she raised me and my sister to always be proper and couth. She is the source of this educate you are so easily impressed by."

Lacus looked concerned. "Was?"

Kira felt a ting of pain rise in his chest but pushed it away quickly before it could show. "Yes, she died many years ago; my sister and I were very young, only 13 years old." Kira felt no need to keep to himself, after all many tabloids had already butchered the story of the rise of the young author whose parents were dead, a pity story that Kira loathed.

"I feel your lose, my mother, she is dead as well, died when I was very small." Lacus explained softly, she figured that sharing such a sensitive piece of information with the author would be acceptable considering that he too lost a mother.

Kiras eyes became serious but his voice remained light and soft, "A tragic thing it is, the death of a parent, but on to more pleasant conversations."

Lacus beamed. "Yes, of course. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Laughing lightly Kira looked at Lacus kindly. "As I do you, how about we compromise, you ask a question, I will answer it to the best of my abilities and then you will ask me a question and then I will do the same. Concordé?"

Lacus seemed confused but only briefly. "Concordé…oh agreed, yes of course."

Kira shook his head lightly; this girl was just too much. "Would you like to go first or should I?"

Pausing to think Lacus placed a hand on her chin. "You go first; I think I still need a second to figure out what I'm going to ask."

"Very well, firstly did you take my advice and have someone accompany you here?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes, my friend Athrun walked me here, he wasn't too happy about it but he agreed."

Kira arched an eyebrow. "No? Why is that?"

Smirking Lacus crossed her arms, "Nuh uh, you only get one question at a time, and it's my turn to ask a question."

Stunned Kira frowned and muttered under his breath. "Femme entêtée" _Stubborn woman_

Lacus chose not to ask what the author had just said but she was sure it had something to do with her. "Ok, first of all I would like to know is, why did you write your number in my book."

Kira pressed his lips in thought. That was a question he had been asking himself for some time now. "Well, I suppose I don't have a real answer for that. I have been raking my mind for an answer for sometime. All I can think of would be surprise, I was surprised that you had brought me a copy of 'Tale of the Heart' you were-are the very first."

Kira watched as the girl nodded her head, she seemed to understand but confusion, or perhaps it was curiosity flickered in her eyes as she did so. Kira wondered what was going on in her mind, but he found that he couldn't even take an educated guess. This pink haired girl baffled him, and that was not something he particularly enjoyed.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question." Kira felt the words leave his mouth mechanically, he knew there was no need to state such a thing, but he craved the extra moment before he asked his question.

Lacus smiled. "Go right ahead."

Folding his hands in front of him on the table Kira leaned forward a bit so that he was at eye level with the girl across from him. "Tell me, Miss Clyne…

"Lacus is fine."

Kira gave a nod. "Of course, Lacus, please tell me, why you agreed to meet with me? Is it because I am famous, or do really wished to discuss 'Tale of the Heart' with me?"

This time Kira stared into the blue eyes of the girls and waited for any source of dishonesty to show. He felt like he was giving the girl far too much credit, she was still young, barely an adult, a few years could do wonder to a person, so he felt no shame in considering himself superior as her senior. What did bother him though was the faith and trust he was suddenly so willing to place in the girl. He barely even knew her.

Lacus's eyes widen in panic, panic that he could not place. "I would never! I would never use you in such a way. 'Tale of the Heart' it spoke to me, it spoke to me in a way I don't understand, love, the love you described and delivered was so real, so true, that it couldn't have been made up. That's why I'm here!"

Clearing his throat Kira tried to collect himself; he was startled by her sudden outburst. At least he no longer doubted her intentions. "I see…you want me to tell you where I get my inspiration…"

"No, I want-

"Excuse me can I get you anything?" came an unexpected interruption.

Both Kira and Lacus looked up to see the same brown haired waitress from before. Her note book was out and ready as she looked down at Lacus patiently. Her gaze never wavered from the girl- only once to cast a quick glace at Kira from the corner of her eyes, a smile and small blush adorned her features, and even a small indication of disappointment of seeming the other woman at his table was present.

Lacus blinked at being interrupted. "Pardon?"

The woman's smile widened "Would you like something…something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

Realization setting into place Lacus shook her head firmly no. "No thank you."

"A pastry perhaps?"

"No, thank you." Lacus said sweetly as she watched the woman sigh and then walk away without another word.

"You were saying?"

Lacus turned back to the author. "Oh, um, yes. I didn't come here to ask you where you got your inspiration from."

Kira arched an eyebrow curiously. "No?"

"No" Lacus said gently her eyes were down cast again and Kira could see her shoulders rise and tense as she became more and more uncomfortable.

"Then… what is your purpose for being here? Surely you are expecting something to come out of our meeting." Kira said as soft as he could with out being to quiet, he felt that one strong word could push this girl over at the moment.

Lacus raised her eyes to meet Kira's she was a strong person, Kira could sense that from her, she was just…nervous?

"I…I was hoping that you could tell me, if 'Tale of the Heart' is a true story or not." Lacus murmured just above a whisper her eyes were fixed intently on the author and Kira suddenly felt like he was being cornered.

Feeling all the moisture leave his mouth Kira found his tongue to be dry and useless as he tried to think up an appropriate answer. It was such a personal question, any author would agree, to put your self and your own life experiences into a book was both frightening and bold. To let the entire world know your thoughts and feelings through characters was something all authors aspired to do, but not always achieved.

Kira was certain that Lacus did not understand the violation of privacy she was intruding by asking him such a question, but it annoyed him none the less. If he wanted people to think or know that 'Tale of the Heart' was a true story then he would have stated that.

Eyes narrowing without his knowledge Kira hardened his voice so that it was crisp and formal, strict, like a headmaster speaking to a misbehaving student.

"No, 'Tale of the Heart' is not a true story."

**Lacus's Point of View**

Lacus felt her heart beat increase tenfold as she grasped every word that come out of the author's mouth. It wasn't true, the tale of love and betrayal that had moved her so was made up, a complete and utter lie. Something conjured up in the mind of this young man who at the age of 17 some how had the knowledge and experience to create such a realistic perception of such complicated feelings. It couldn't be.

Lacus sat up straight in her seat and looked the handsome man in the eyes. Her deep blue meeting dark violet, he was to tense, to cold, he had taken the question far too seriously for him to be speaking the truth. His face was perfectly composed and his body language spoke nothing of deceit, but Lacus knew better. She could see it in his eyes. Those marvelous eyes of shadowy amethyst told more than she was sure he was willing to reveal.

Taking a deep breath Lacus finally spoke, this time her voice was strong and collected as she had always known it to be. "You are lying."

Watching closely she saw Kiras eyes widen before hardening dangerously. She felt a shiver of fear rip threw her body but ignored it. His eyes were like ice; his aura was no longer kind and gentle. His face was not twisted in an ugly fashion of malevolence though, if anything he looked even more gorgeous angry, frightening beauty like a jungle cat ready to pounce at any wrong move.

"What makes you think you have the right to call me a liar?" His voice was still unbelievably polite. Something Lacus knew at the moment she did not deserve, she had just called him a liar after all.

"I can see it. In your eyes, you are keeping something. 'Tale of the Heart' it must be true."

Lacus swore for a moment she heard a growl rumble through his chest.

"It's not." Yet he was still so polite.

Lacus shook her eyes her hair fell from its holding place only to fall into her eyes but she did not care. "It must!"

Lacus knew all to well that she was risking a lot by arguing with this man. He could simply disregard her as some crazy fan who took his book far to seriously and leave without another word, or he could crack and tell her what she wanted to know, that 'Tale of the Heart' was a true story, and share with her how it came to be.

It was a lot to ask of him but a girl could always hope.

Kira still looked angry his jaw was now set tight and his hands were clenched into fist on the table. Silently Kira stood from the table making Lacus jump from the sudden movement.

Taking his jacket from the chair and sliding it back over his arms Kira placed a fifty dollar bill on the table, more than enough to pay for his one cup of tea plus a very generous tip. Lacus quickly wondered if he was being overly generous or if he was just in that much of a hurry to leave.

"This meeting is over; it was a mistake for us to meet like this. I apologize for taking up your time." Kira said his voice more calm know, but it still did not hold the gentleness of friendly conversation, it was more business like.

Lacus felt panic rise in her chest. He was leaving and he would surly never meet with her again, she had his number, but numbers could be changed easily, it wouldn't take much for him to disappear out of her life, all he really had to do was walk out of the café door.

"No!" Lacus caught herself, she was yelling. "Please, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It was a mistake on my part to meet with you, I should have known better. I wish you the best and I hope I did not take up to much of your time."

Lacus stood as well she was well aware that people were staring at them, "Why are you doing this? Are you afraid of me finding out?"

Kira however seemed concerned with all the eyes watching. "I do not know what you mean."

"'Tale if the Heart' you wrote it when you were 17, it doesn't get any recognition from the press, and you practically ignore it as well. Why?" Lacus question.

Kira turned away from her. "It's just a book, I was…young…when I wrote it. It's not my best work; you really shouldn't concern yourself with it. It's just a story after all."

Lacus felt like she was standing beside her self. Watching this whole ordeal take place, she could see the look of horror that was on her face, the frightening madness of disbelief that she felt all over her body.

'_He didn't care, Athrun was right; he was nothing but a sell out.'_

She felt no anger just strong disappointment. "Oh… I see."

Kira was still facing away from her but he made no move to leave. "I'm sorry if you were expecting something more."

Lacus gathered her own coat and stood so that she was right behind him. "No, I'm sorry for being such a bother. It was rude of me to drag this on. Please forgive me."

Kira turned his head to look at her, his face blank.

Lacus shrugged, offering a kind smile. "I suppose you would know your work best. After all, writing is a business like anything else, 'Tale of the Heart' it didn't make much money now did it?"

A look of shock crossed Kiras face, his hands were shaking. Lacus didn't think such a state was possible for him.

"I will be going now; it was an honor meeting you Mr. Yamato. I wish you well."

With that Lacus forced her feet to carry her out of the café and into the busy streets of New York.

It was rush hour, and she did not allow herself to look back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _blushes bright red A thanks to my readers…_

_1) It looks like the end for Kira and Lacus I know, but don't worry I have a few tricks up my sleeves to get these two back together, I think I might drag out time until their next meeting, both have a lot to think about, epically Kira._

_2) As for me making Kira a smoker, it is just a way of establishing his character further. Smoking is a terrible deadly habit and no one should ever consider it. I do not condone smoking in anyway and Kira will be getting his own stern talking too as well._

_3) thank you all who were so kind to leave me a review, your words of encouragement and praise defiantly but a smile and a healthy blush on my face. Also to those who offered words of advice thank you so much. I need no sugar coating, my feelings will not be hurt by blunt words so please feel free to point out any mistakes or trends you as a reader's feel could be improved._

_4) Also this chapter is somewhat of a disappointment to me; if you feel the same please, try to be a little more curtious. As mentioned above I am very open minded to criticism, constructive criticism that is, leaving me messages and e-mails telling me to… 'Get to the good stuff' is insulting. This story is M rated for a reason as you will see in later chapters, but my little fairy-tale is not shameless smut. If that is all you are looking for, read no further. People- that shall remain unmentioned- who leave me vulgar comments should please be more respectful. That is all I ask._

_The rest of you have been wonderful._

_Please read and review…_


	5. Chapter Five: Last Days of Summer

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special Thanks:** To all my readers who are willing to put up with me, thank you again for your constant support and constructive criticism.

**

* * *

**

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Five: Last Days of Summer

Lacus Clyne was in a bad mood. Normally such thing would not bother Athrun; after all, the pink haired girl was known fondly by her friends and peers as a kind, compassionate, and forgiving person. The rare occasions where Lacus would get into a sour mood were few, short, and usually with good reason. So when Lacus's dreadful attitude continued for a time span of more than three days Athrun was more than a little concerned.

Breathing deeply Athrun entered the small living room of his shared apartment, to see Lacus in the middle of the floor doing stretches. It was not an unusual sight; with Lacus being a dancer she often claimed the living room as hers for a few hours at a time to do a regular stretch. However the look on her face was an abnormal one.

Normally the girl before him would have a look of complete bliss and relaxation as she flexed and unwound her muscles, now however a look of tense concentration and irritation was stitched across her beautiful features.

"Lacus?" Athrun called gently. He knew that Lacus preferred to be uninterrupted when she was doing her stretches, and he respected that, but this was important.

Lacus looked up from her place on the floor, she had her leg stretched up, and around as she lay on her back, forcing her to twist a little to meet Athruns gaze.

"Is there something you need Athrun?" Though she didn't show it Athrun knew that Lacus was not in the mood for talking.

Athrun stepped over the coffee table that had been pushed up against the entrance to make room for Lacus. Crossing the small distance to the couch Athrun sat down on the soft black leather.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mood change." Athrun decided it was better to get straight to the point.

"Oh?" Lacus hummed as she stood to bring her right leg up so that it was touching the back of her head.

Athrun paused for a moment to take in the strange position, being a karate teacher he himself could accomplish such a move, but it still looked strange seeing Lacus do it. Maybe it was because she was so thin and pale that she resembled a porcelain statue rather than a person.

"You have been distant, and it's easy to see that you're upset about something. Ever sense you got back from your meeting with that Kira Yamato guy." Athrun couldn't help but spit the name like venom. As far as he was concerned it was this Kira Yamato's fault that Lacus was acting the way she was.

Lacus sighed and let go of her leg to stare at Athrun directly, "I'm not upset because of him Athrun. How many times must I explain this to you?"

"Until I'm stupid enough to believe you, honestly Lacus, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Athrun snapped.

Sighing again Lacus took a seat next to Athrun, fisting her hands into her sweatpants she desperately tried to collect herself.

"Athrun, he, he was just so…"

Athrun placed a hand on the girls shoulder, a sign of friendly comfort and support. During their many years of friendship Athrun had witnessed many accounts of sorrow and disappointment from Lacus, but a complete stranger having the ability to invoke such emotions bothered him. Lacus was a strong girl, what could have possible happened to make her react this way?

"Take your time Lacus, he was just so…?" Athrun made sure to keep his voice soft and gentle, he was not good at comforting, but he could try.

Taking a deep breath Lacus looked into the emerald eyes of her best friend. "Athrun, he was…he is a fake Athrun. You were right; he sold himself out- his writing out for fame and money!" Lacus shouted, she was shaking, her ponytail flying in all directions as she moved her head from side to side.

Athrun frowned. "He actually admitted to it?"

Lacus blinked. "Well, no he didn't but he practically implied it."

Tipping his head in confusion Athrun waited patiently for an explanation.

Sensing this Lacus continued. "He said "It's just a story" he didn't care about his work. He told me that I shouldn't concern myself with his work. His writing isn't important to him."

Athrun smiled weakly. "Lacus, forgive me if I sound insincere but it doesn't seem like this author doesn't care about his work."

Shock crossing her features Lacus looked at her friend in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

Scratching his head Athrun shrugged. "Well, it seems to me that this Yamato guy wasn't making any implications that he sold himself out or that he does not take his work seriously. Remember you are a stranger to him, he sees you only as a fan."

Brows knitting Lacus spoke in a calmer and softer voice. "I don't understand what you are getting at."

Athrun patted the petite girl on the back gently. "Think about it. To him you are just some random girl that provoked a small amount of interest to him. Don't you think it's plausible that he just wasn't ready to take you or your opinions about his book all too seriously? After all who are you to judge his work, he doesn't even know you."

Lacus pondered the thought, it made sense. Kira Yamato was after all a big time author, she most likely wasn't the first fan to approach him and vouch words of movement and inspiration.

"You have a point, however…"

Strumming his fingers lightly on the leather of the couch Athrun waited for Lacus to continue.

"Obviously he was expecting something to come out of our meeting, why would he leave without trying to obtain it, even if I did cross some personal boundaries, it doesn't make sense." Lacus murmured more to herself than to the man sitting next to her.

Athrun sighed. "That is something that will remain a mystery to us. I doubt you will ever see him again, let alone get a moment to speak with him to ask."

Despite all that has happened Lacus felt herself become uncomfortable with those thoughts. Would she really never see the young author again? It was a hard thing to accept.

She had been so confused and hurt over the past few days over her discovery that her author was not what she wanted to be, that she had not even stopped for one moment to consider that she would never again see Kira Yamato.

Well…not entirely she would surely see his face again, on television, in magazines and he would more than likely write again. To see him in other ways, to be able to watch him from a third party but unable to connect with him personally, the very thought caused shivers to run down her spine.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Athrun asked.

Lacus hugged herself with both arms as she tried to sort out all of her jumbled thoughts. She would never see Kira Yamato again. Never will she find out his purpose for meeting her, and lastly she would never know for a fact if he had sold himself out for money. His change in writing style would always be a mystery to her.

These were things that Lacus found difficult to accept. She was not a pushing woman, but Lacus, the real Lacus was strong, knowledgeable, sensible, and calm. Over the past few days, ever sense she met that ridiculous author. Lacus found she was acting different, she was clumsy with her words, she wouldn't think things through, and she was a wreck.

"Damn." Lacus murmured.

This almost silent call caught the attention of Athrun immediately. Rarely did Athrun hear the young woman curse.

"Lacus?" Athrun kept his eyes trained on his friend.

Lacus reached behind her head to pull her hair out from its ponytail. "This is ludicrous, I feel like I have been running in circles and jumping through hoops and for what? A bunch of unanswered questions and a headache."

Athrun laughed at that. "Well you have been acting strange. It isn't often a complete stranger gets this sort of reaction out of you."

Lacus frowned. "I find it odd as well. I can't place my finger on it, but I can not help but feel like things between me and him aren't done. There has to be more than this."

A look of inquiry passed Athruns features before his eyes widened slightly with inner realization.

_Is Lacus infatuated? Couldn't be, she barely knows the man, and the Lacus I know would never fall for someone based on appearance…._

However, all the signs were there, as far as Athrun could tell, he was never one good at reading such emotions.

Lacus was uncharacteristically frustrated with the actions of this new person, her behavior has changed dramatically, and yet, she still cared a sense of bliss and wonder about her, almost childlike, as she stumbled and grew frustrated with her thoughts.

Could Lacus be falling head over heals for this Kira Yamato guy? Certainly not, then what was going on?

"Lacus…" Athrun started but paused, he was not sure how to continue.

Peering at her friend curiously Lacus waited. "Yes?"

Wetting his lips Athrun proceeded. "Are you…, you aren't attracted to this guy….are you?"

Athrun felt his cheeks burn at the question. He and Lacus had a very open and honest relationship but that did not stop him from feeling awkward with such questions.

If the girls face was any indication then her flushed cheeks and turned away eyes were screaming "YES!"

"W-what are you talking about Athrun?" Lacus babbled standing from the couch too take a seat on the floor once more. Stretching her legs out, she continued with a few simple stretches.

Athrun glared at his friend's obvious evasion of the topic. "I don't pretend to know where your tastes in men lye, but I do know that this author has a reputation of being fairly popular with the ladies."

Lacus stood prepared to leave. "Athrun you are being silly, I don't like Kira Yamato. Not that way."

Athrun stood from his seat as well. "It's not a matter of liking him Lacus. My question was 'are you attracted to him?'"

Lacus lips disappeared into a thin line. She hadn't looked into to much depth on what her physical feelings towards Kira were at all. Hearing Athrun state the bold question out loud brought her into a harsh reality.

"I'm not upset …because I happen to like the way he looks Athrun." Lacus said firmly though her eyes did not quite reach Athruns.

Athruns shoulders stiffened a little as he heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm a science student, I'm not in tuned with emotions as well as someone who thinks creatively, such as a dancer like yourself, but even I can tell that you are smitten."

Lacus moved her gaze to the plush carpet beneath her feet. "I do find him attractive, if that's what you want to here. But it's what inside that counts, he his cold, and distant, but very eloquent, his eyes are so expressive. That aside, I enjoy his appearance, how can I not find him attractive?"

Athrun sighed. "Well… I suppose there is nothing more to talk about then."

Lacus gave a grim smile. "I will probably never see him again. I'll be back to my old self in no time."

Athrun smiled. "I hope so, should I leave you to your stretching?"

Shaking her head Lacus replied. "No, I have to get ready for practice anyways."

"It's Sunday…" Athrun said questionably. "…kind of early in the year for a recital."

Lacus laughed. "Yes, but my teachers want to start off the New Year with a small recital."

Athrun nodded remembering Lacus telling him about this prior. "I still find it fascinating that they asked you to be part of the performance. After all isn't it only those in their senior years that usually performs in the first show?"

Grinning boastfully Lacus nodded. "Yes, usually but during my auditions for enrollment they all agreed that I should have no probably learning the choreography with the seniors."

"When is this again?" Athrun asked politely as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lacus took note of the gesture and smiled. "That's right you are coming, and it's costumed to bring a date. Have you asked anyone yet?"

Athrun blushed uncomfortably. "I haven't, I was thinking about asking Meyrin."

Lacus pouted, she had nothing against Meyrin, she had met the girl a few times, she was very bright a science student, like Athrun, but she knew that Athrun did not see the girl as anything more but a friend. It didn't seem fair to lead the poor girl on, especially when Meyrin was expecting so much more from each little outing.

"I see, well I've arranged front row tickets for you so you better come." Lacus said teasingly.

Athrun chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Kira's Apartment**

"You want me to what?"

Cagalli frowned at her brother's poor use of words. "I just got the letter from Nicol last night. He is performing and he requested that we be there personally. You know that we can not miss it. It's Nicol after all."

Kira pressed his lips in annoyance, he knew fully well that Nicol, who was a good friend of his, and Cagalli, would love nothing more that to see them at his Concert. As a senior student in dance Nicol was equally talented, and sensitive. To not go would surely hurt their friend deeply.

"I wouldn't be able to find a date in time."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at the excuse. "As if, you never had any difficulties in finding nightly company."

Glaring at the insult Kira gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you want to go? You never had any problems with Nicol." Cagalli asked curiously crossing her arms while leaning back against her brother's couch.

Kira stood from his spot and went over to an open window, lighting a cigarette, he made sure to breathe out so that the smoke drifted into the cool autumn air.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust Cagalli chided. "You shouldn't do that, it takes years off your life."

Kira shrugged.

"You know how much mother hated dad for smoking."

Kira glared again.

"Sorry."

Neither the less Kira put out the cigarette. "When is it?"

"Sunday, a week from now."

"Why so soon?" Kira asked while leaning his back against the window sill.

"Apparently they have been practicing over the summer. They all had a week off before school started to get all their affairs in order." Cagalli explained while gazing at the white ceiling of her brother's apartment.

"I'll be there, do you have the tickets?" Kira asked barely lifting his eyes to meet his sisters.

"Oh…" Cagalli sat up and reached into her coat pocket, quickly pulling out four long white pieces of paper. "Two are for you and your date, the others are for me."

"Naturally."

Cagalli stood and handed the tickets over to Kira who took them lazily and inspected them.

"Who are you planning on taking?" Kira asked his tone was plain and dull, a sign that he was not really interested, rather he thought it polite to ask.

"No one you've met, how about you?"

Kira smirked. "Have you ever cared?"

"I suppose not, not until you cause trouble for yourself." Cagalli muttered inspecting her nails.

Kira stood with a sigh. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Kicking me out already, I'm hurt."

"We're far past sibling bonding, but didn't mean to offend." Kira said with a smile.

Cagalli scuffed lightly. "I'll see you Sunday; try to act a little happy to be there. It's for Nicol after all." Cagalli made her way to the door.

Kira followed her. "Only for Nicol, I want to meet this date of yours though."

Laughing Cagalli opened the door and stepped out. "Since when do you care?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** _What a month it's been..._

_1) Firstly I would like to apologize for my tardiness with this update. You see, I went to France for a few weeks because my cousin is sick, she's doing better now, but it was a rough recovery._

_2) Also school work has been just about killing me, need less to say that between physics and calculus I've lost apart of my sanity. (I'm in an advanced course hence why the school is forcing physics down my neck at the age of 15; I'm very nerdy and proud, though my English is still terrible)_

_3) Ok, now regarding the story. Not much happened... but this chapter is important in Lacus and Kiras future meetings, I still haven't decided whether or not to make them meet at Lacus's recital or afterwards…_

_Truly speaking, between numbers and words, numbers are my forte, so apologies are in order for grammar and spelling.

* * *

_


	6. Chapter Six: The Recital

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special thanks:** To all who reviewed, thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism.

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Six: The Recital

The auditorium was defiantly impressive, in Kira's opinion. The prestige dance school had defiantly out done themselves. Large pillars, and fine crafted moldings, along with red fabrics everywhere defiantly brought out a feel of sophistication. Though the hall was hardly anything unique, Kira figured it was best to give the school the benefit of a compliment, besides who was he to pass judgment on a building?

Kira looked around the crowed room inquisitively; proud parents could be spotted immediately as they bragged about what part their child had and prepared cameras and video recorders for the event. Everyone else in the room could be easily defined as friends, or teachers, even fellow classmates. Kira of course was grateful for this, without the high profile of a truly formal event his appearance should go unnoticed.

"Why did you bring me here?" a galling voice called out to him.

It was not the question that annoyed Kira, even if he had heard it about a thousand times, it was the whine that followed it.

Looking to his right at the girl that clung to his arm, Kira tried to be as polite as possible. "I have a friend who is performing, how many times must I explain this to you?"

The girl pouted her painted red lips and huffed. Kira was beginning to regret asking her to come as his date.

"Why can't I tell people who you are again?"

Kira was about an inch away from shouting. "Flay, please try to understand, I'm not that famous to begin with… but I would rather not make a fuss."

The red headed woman smiled. "Don't be silly, I bet there isn't a person in this room who doesn't know who you are."

"Please, don't say anything, or this will be our last meeting." Kira threatened lightly, even if he was silently promising himself that he would never again take her as his date for any sort of event.

Flay immediately became quiet as they took their seats.

After a few minutes of tedious conversation with Flay, Kira was grateful when Cagalli showed up, that was until he saw her date.

Instantly taking disliked to the man, Kira narrowed his eyes questionably, the unfamiliar man had strange purple hair and seemed a little to satisfied sitting next to his sister.

"Who is that?" Kira whispered to his sister once she was seated, mindful to speak in French, as he ignored Flay who was prattling on about something he had no interest in.

"His name is Yuna, he's an attorney I met him when I was campaigning." Cagalli explained. She helped campaign for a number of political officials, mainly as an intern and Kira had no doubt that one day she would be running herself.

"I don't like him."

Cagalli frowned at her brother, "I don't either, but I thought he would be a good date to take. But he hasn't stopped talking about himself for the last hour; I've never met a more conceited man."

Kira mumbled a quick answer to Flay when she asked him something before coming back to Cagalli. "Then why did you bring him?"

Cagalli shrugged not caring that her date was trying to get her attention. "I've never spent much time with him, I didn't know he was so arrogant, by the time I found out, it was too late to cancel."

Kira chuckled lowly.

Cagalli punch him lightly in the arm. "You have no right laughing at me; I see that your taste in company is no greater than mine." Cagalli sneered sending Flay a distasteful look not minding that the woman would clearly see it.

Kira didn't answer, he knew Cagalli despised Flay; they had only met on a few occasions, every one ending in disaster. Flay had treated Cagalli snobbishly and disrespectfully not knowing who she was and had paid for it with a black eye. No charges where made fortunately, as Kira quickly intervened and explained that he could not be with her if she pressed charges against his only family. Flay had agreed not to contact police, but did not stop acting hostile towards the aspiring politician.

"Kira, are you listening to me?" Flay whined.

"Cagalli, did you hear me?" Yuna asked hurtfully, glaring at Kira went said man sent him a "do you mind?" look.

Both Cagalli and Kira quickly turned to their respective date and said simultaneously. "Yes, now shush, they are ready to begin."

* * *

Athrun desperately tried to pay attention to Meyrin as she spoke about a funny incident she had with one of her professors. It wasn't because of any lack of interest that Athrun had a hard time paying attention; it was because of what was going on right next to him. 

A red haired woman about his age, give or take a few years was chatting away to the man next to her, her date he presumed. But it was the name of her date that had caught his awareness immediately.

"Kira, don't you like my hair, my dress?"

A simple question that had caught his attention and without more ado, Athrun was drawn to eavesdropping. Though there wasn't much to listen to…seeing as the conversation was obviously one sided.

_Kira…_

Surely it was not possible, must be a coincidence, but then again. Kira…was not a popular name, defiantly eastern culture. Nothing like the generic names of North America, and more popular name for a girl, so considering that this was a guy, made Athrun take a second look and thought of who this man might be after all, Kira, was the name of the author.

Leaning forward in his seat Athrun tried to catch a peak at the other mans face, no such luck. The other male was turned, his head facing the opposite direction as he spoke to another woman, this one had blonde hair, and Athrun felt his breath catch as he looked upon her face. She was gorgeous.

Amber eyes laced with the barest of makeup seemed to spark with confidence and intensity that Athrun had never seen before. Her jaw line was strong but still feminine, her hair was pulled back with many clips giving the implication that it perhaps wasn't very long, her skin was white like porcelain, and her thin neck looked so delicate.

Appalled at himself Athrun forced his eyes away. He was here with Meyrin, he reminded himself even if he did not feel romantically inclined to the girl, it wasn't right to allow his attention to stray from her.

"She's very pretty…"

Athrun jumped about an inch in his seat when he heard Meyrins voice.

"Ah!"

Looking at the girl next to him Athrun tried to feign innocence.

"Whom?" Athrun asked, looking around the room, pretending not to know who Meyrin was referring to.

Meyrin looked at her date with a frown. "The woman two seats down from you, I saw you looking at her. You couldn't take your eyes off her."

"Umm…"

Meyrin smiled. "Its alright, I'm not mad. She is very pretty; I think everyone in this room can agree on that."

Athrun's face went red. "You're pretty too."

Meyrin brightened. "Oh Athrun, thank you."

For some reason, Athrun felt guilty about the compliment.

Before either of them could start up a new conversation the lights dimmed and the auditorium became quiet.

"They're ready to start." Meyrin whispered happily as she sat properly in her seat.

Athrun nodded and took one last look at the couple a seat away from him. First he glanced at the blonde woman, who was now facing the stage, and then to the man whose name was Kira and who's face was now in his line of sight.

Their eyes met as he leaned over to the woman beside him to whisper something in her ear.

Athrun held the gaze before breaking it when the man smiled at him, and recognition set in, images from the media plagued his mind and matched up.

It _is_ Kira Yamato…

* * *

The stage was set and the décor was beautiful and well done on such a modest budget. Dim blue lights shined on the dancers, the walls were pained different shades of dark blues to give the impression of a forest, and simple props of wire and cloth brought out the illusion of a lake. 

Again, nothing original…but still impressive.

Kira, he was bored, after attending many productions in his life, it seemed that simple theater could no longer amuse him. As pompous as that seemed, Kira could not help his distastes, as even he…a writer with hardly a trained eye for dance, was able to spot numerous mistakes.

"_And this is what lies ahead for the arts, its true about our society becoming a cultural waste land." _Kira thought nastily. He was even shocked by his criticism, however he was sure it because of his already sour mood…and Flay wasn't helping any either

After about 15 minutes the six dancers on stage disappeared... taking their classic pink puffy skirts with them. The music slowed down and the lights became even darker. Kira almost expected the performance to be over, but before he could make a move to get out of his seat, a single spot light came on over a breathtaking figure.

Eyes widening Kira immediately recognized flowing pink hair, now tied into a simple ponytail, and porcelain what skin.

Dressed in simple white skirt and suit, Lacus Clyne was beautiful.

"_Her beauty makes, this vault a feasting presence full of light."(1) _The old quote floated into Kiras mind as he rearranged himself in his seat.

Kira watched as the graceful figure moved slowly, sensuously with the low music of piano and flutes. He had never, ever in all his years of perfecting and judging the arts had he seen something so elegant, so …stunning.

Her body swayed with the music, as if she was part of every note. Her legs rose and remained straight as she jumped and spun in the air with poise worthy of an angel.

Kira couldn't take his eyes off the woman he was so shocked to see. Never had he imagined his next sighting of the pink haired beauty to be under these circumstances. In fact…he had never planned on seeing the woman ever again.

Now he saw how such a fait would be dreadful. To never have witnessed such an exquisite, tempting, gracious being- he could not imagine it.

A gruff came at his side. Shifting his attention but not allowing his eyes to move from Lacus Kira made an "hmm" sound to the girl next to him.

Flay, a woman of little culture appreciation, but much experience poked him in the arm, forcing Kira to look away from the captivating sight, for the moment.

The attractive (in the glamorous way) woman smiled up at him smugly. "This play is so mediocre, don't you agree? I mean look at her, she can barely keep her back straight."

Kira frowned, how could she not see how wrong those words are? The Aphrodite before them, dancing her way into the hearts of everyone in the audience, Kira could practically feel the emotions of amazement, admiration, and wonder radiating off the crowd.

"I think she's rather good." Kira said simply, but said no more as he turned his attention back to the girl who accused him of being a fake, who had accused him before he had the chance to defend himself. Kira decided to himself, that he would defiantly have to speak with Lacus Clyne again.

Lacus was soon joined by another dancer, this one male, he had short green hair, and a long sleeved shirt, and pants, both white. He wore no shoes and spun around Lacus like he was the wind itself. The pair dances around each other in perfect harmony with the slow music before they joined at the hands and began to dance as one.

"Nicol, he is very good." Cagalli whispered to Kira, poking him in the side to catch his attention briefly.

Kira ignored her. He continued watching as Nicol lifted Lacus into his arms and turned with her. Tossing her into the air only to catch her again it was as if she weighed no more than a feather.

The audience clapped as Nicol brought his hands around her waist and lifted her over his head to dance around the stage as the music picked up to a faster beat.

Gradually the moves began to become faster, and more difficult. Timing was in sync with the notes and moves. Every lift, twirl, and jump was perfectly placed.

Then…all too soon it was over. The music gradually came to a complete stop and the lights went dark once again. Lacus and Nicols solo dance together was over.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of relief Lacus stretched her tired mussels. Indeed tonight had been exhausting, though it couldn't have gone better. 

Athrun and Meyrin had approached her after the performance with nothing but smiles and congratulations causing the modest girl to blush and mutter her thanks.

The original plan had been to go out to dinner with the entire caste, but her partner and acquaintance Nicol, had graciously invited her out with him and his family and friends.

"_I know that your father wasn't able to make it tonight…why don't you come along with me and my family, they are dying to meet you after all the work we've done, and my friends…they will adore you." _

The request was odd, considering that she and Nicol did not know each other all that well outside of dance, but Lacus, was anxious to become better friends and agreed. She told Athrun and Meyrin who protested at first but did not push as both were noticeably swamped with school work and to take the entire night off, it would be a lot to ask.

The pair had agreed to meet outside the main building 30 minutes after the performance to give them both a chance to shower and dress, plus bask in their accomplishment with a few other comrades.

With her hair still slightly damp Lacus did her best to towel dry it before stepping out into the cold autumn air, realizing that with out a proper hair dryer she wouldn't be able to dry her hair in time, Lacus pulled her long hair into a simple ponytail and stepped outside.

Taking a moment to look up and down the busy street Lacus saw Nicol waving to her excitedly. He was standing next to a short green haired woman –his mother- whom was leaning against a sleek black car, Lacus didn't know the name, but it looked rather expensive.

"Lacus…over here, there is someone I want you to meet!" Nicol called excitedly.

Lacus giggled, she knew that Nicol was such a momma's boy. Jogging over lightly Lacus stopped in front of the woman and smiled.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lacus said kindly.

The woman smiled back, a row of perfect white teeth gleaming in the dim light of the streets lamps.

"Hello dear."

Nicol smiled and made quick introductions before pulling Lacus by the elbow down the street.

"Come one, there is someone I want you to meet."

Lacus blinked, she was under the impression that Nicol had wanted to introduce her to his mother. "Oh, I thought I was meeting your mother."

Nicol looked over her shoulder and smiled, Lacus turned her head just in time to see Mrs. Amalfi laugh quietly.

Lacus made a protesting noise in her throat as she allowed herself to be pulled further down the sidewalk before Nicol stopped at yet another black car, this one looking equally expensive, but looked more European by the size and shape.

A man and woman with their backs turned to them were talking, the woman was blonde and was dressed in a suit , by her gruff tone she seemed to be angry with the man.

The mans stature however looked bored and streams of smoke were floating from his hand and mouth as he breathed, Lacus at first thought it was his breath from the cold weather but closer inspection showed that he was indeed smoking.

"Cagalli, Kira!" Nicol called out, the woman turned and her scowl quickly vanished into a smile, Lacus stood frozen in place as the latter burned into her senses.

_Kira…can't be_

"Ah, Nicol." A heavy accent flowed from her mouth, one that was all too familiar, Lacus felt panic rise in her chest.

_It can't be…it's not possible_

The woman turned around again and slapped the man hard across the shoulders.

"Retournez-vous, vous êtes impolis" The woman snapped. _Turn around, you are rude_

"Je ne suis pas" came an equally annoyed response.

_It's just a coincidence…_ Lacus chanted in her head.

Time seemed to slow down completely as Lacus watched as the man took a deep breath and a large cloud of smoke floated into the cool night air. With a slight flick of his wrist the used cigarette fell to the ground and the man stepped on it, putting it out.

With a slight adjustment of his coat the mystery man turned and Lacus felt as though her breath had been taken from her. Bored amethyst eyes met her startled blue, before widening a fraction the eyes narrowed curiously.

Lacus felt her chest heave uncomfortably, but it seemed as though she was suffocating.

Nicole was at her side smiling excitedly, he had wanted to surprise her, and he mistook her panic for awe.

"Lacus, I want you to meet Kira Yamato, _the_ Kira Yamato."

* * *

**Authors Notes**_: Rambles of a tired writer..._

_The quote is from William Shakespeare play "Romeo and Juliet". Romeo his speaking of Juliet when he finds her in her families tomb. _

_2) Another update, I personally like this chapter though I wished I could have made it longer. _

_3) You'll find out what happens next with Kira and Lacus very soon, and don't fret I didn't forget about Flay and Yuna, they will have their own parts very soon. Though I cannot promise that they will be on the better side of intentions, as …all fiction needs its villains._

_Read and Review, as always any comment is welcome._


	7. Chapter Seven: Friendship

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special Thanks:** To all my readers who are willing to put up with me, thank you again for your constant support and constructive criticism

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Seven: Friendship

The awkwardness Lacus felt could not be described. Across from her sat Kira Yamato in all his glory, and Lacus could not help but feeling a little irritated as she watched the author. With his perfect posture and polite words, it was enough to make her uncharacteristically annoyed with the beautiful man.

Nicol was to her right making pleasant conversation. Talking on and on about the nights events and bragging about her to his mother. One could mistake them as a love drunk couple but Lacus knew that Nicols pleasantries were completely platonic.

"Lacus is going to be the next big thing on Broadway, just you wait."

The complement from Nicol had made her blush and laugh, especially when Kira looked her way with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile. And with that single stare Lacus felt her heart speed up, as much as she was upset with the man she still felt like she needed his approval…or rather be, she wanted his approval and itched to ask him if he enjoyed her performance.

However asking was not as simple as one would might think. Lacus felt intimidated slightly when she looked across the large wooden table at the fine restaurant. Kira was seated between two of the most attractive woman she had ever seen, the lovelier of the two being a blonde woman with large eyes. Who was altering between conversing with Kira and glaring at her date- a whiney man with purple hair-whenever he interrupted.

"Lacus is a big fan of your books, Kira."

Nicols voice startled Lacus and she immediately looked up with a worried expression. Nicol, he wouldn't embarrass her would he?

A finely arched brow rose with amusement. "Is that so?" Kira voice was clear and Lacus narrowed her eyes at the man when he looked at her. Was he making fun of her?

Nicol nudged the pink haired girl in the arm and continued. "Oh yes, she's probably read your books at least five times over."

Lacus couldn't help but frown at the comment. She had only read one book over, and that was 'Tale of the Heart'. Her frown only increased when Kira Yamato had the nerve of smiling at her in what Lacus considered cheeky.

"I see, well it's always a pleasure to meet someone who appreciates my work." The statement was bland, most likely from being spewed out a million times. Kira, Lacus knew was in no short supply of complements about his work, which made her wonder why Nicol would bring up the topic…surely he knew this?

A woman Lacus did not know the name of glared at her from across the table and clutched the author's arm tightly causing said male to flinch and stare at her curiously.

Lacus simply looked away; she would not fight over Kira. The red-head could have him.

"Lacus…"

Turning her head Lacus found the blonde woman smiling at her.

"You were splendid, are you considering perusing a career in dancing?" The blonde asked cheerfully between sips of her wine.

Hesitating, Lacus remained silent.

The older woman smiled. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm Kiras sister."

This was shocking, Lacus looked from Kira to the Cagalli, and at first glance she thought the woman must be joking. Kira was far to dark- in her opinion -to be directly related to Cagallis fair skin and hair. But on closer inspection Lacus could see the similarities. The same mouth and strong jaw line, their eye shape was also similar, though Kiras were slightly larger. But it was there, similar traits, which made Lacus ponder if Kira was actually naturally so tan.

Both siblings laughed at Lacus obvious surprise.

"We look nothing alike, we know." Cagalli managed after a small fit of giggles. "Even though we are twins its seems like Kira and I got different ends of the gene pool."

Lacus bit her lip and gave a tight smile. "I see, I would have never have guessed. But you two do have similar facial structures." Lacus smiled feeling a bit better knowing that the topic had changed its course.

However the relief was short lived as the red haired woman across from her glared and pointed a long nail tipped finger in her direction. "I bet you spend lots of time looking at _him_!"

The outburst was sudden and it startled Lacus.

"I'm sorry?" Lacus asked utterly confused before she witnessed yet again the girl tightening her hands around Kiras bicep.

"You heard me." The girl snapped nastily. Kira turned and gave a stern look.

"Flay! That's enough." Kira voice was calm but firm and the girl looked worried at Kiras scolding of her and pouted.

"But Kira-

"I said that's enough. Lacus was only making an observation." Kira said gently looking back at Lacus with an apologetic look.

Lacus smiled at Kira, grateful for his support.

"I'm sorry Miss…"

"Allster." Again the tone was not friendly but not as aggressive as Flay watched as Kira paid close attention to her behaviour.

Lacus was not sure where she had heard that name before, but her intuition told her that it held some sort of significance.

"Miss Flay Allster then, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Lacus said quietly and looked to Nicol who seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

The girl merely huffed and once again attempted into pulling Kira into their own private conversation. The author however didn't return her advances and settled for making small talk with Nicol.

"Are you all ready to order?" A petite woman with a kind smile stood before them, dressed in a waitress uniform and a notebook along side a pen in her hands.

Lacus watched as everyone gave their order swiftly and was a bit surprised when she heard Kiras order for his own glass of wine, and frowned disapprovingly.

Kira caught her gaze and smiled. "Is there a problem Lacus?"

Lacus looked at Kira with a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be drinking; don't you have to drive home tonight?"

The entire table had a quick laugh before watching silently for Kiras answer.

"You are right; but I never finish a glass and such a small amount will have hardly an effect on me, I mainly drink for the taste not the alcohol." Kira said casually.

"Are you sure?" Lacus questioned not fully believing.

Kira gave a crooked smile and shifted his eyes to Cagalli. "I'll be fine Lacus. In fact if I drink anymore than half my glass I give you permission to take the glass away... along with my car keys."

The blonde gave a smug smile while eying her brother and then Lacus. "It's a bet you'll loose Lacus. I've never ever, in all my life seen him drink more than half a glass of wine."

Lacus smiled but placed her hand across the table and shook Kiras hand in agreement. Blushing when their finger tips brushed together as Kira pulled away.

"Kira…perhaps you could sign a book for Lacus sometime."

Groaning inwardly Lacus felt like banging her head off the table, tonight was going to be a long night…

* * *

After a long evening of conversation and ridiculously priced food Lacus was more than a little relieved when it came for goodbyes. However she was kind of disappointed that she wasn't able to take Kiras car keys away, the man had barely touched his wine, taking small sips before his meal and after, a good three quarters of the wine was left. 

"I hope that we can see each other again soon." Nicols mother said warmly looking at Kira and Cagalli. "I just wish that you two would come see us more often."

Cagalli and Kira both hugged the emotional woman and promised to meet with her again soon. Yuna and Flay who had been particularly annoying throughout the entire night simply watched as their dates said their fare wells.

"How are you getting home Lacus?" Nicols asked as she watched his friend hold a mobile phone to her ear with mild annoyance.

Lacus gave Nicol a weary look.

_Trust Athrun not to pick up his phone…_

"Umm, I was planning on Athrun picking me up…but…" Lacus trailed off not having to explain herself further.

Nicol bit his lip in thought. "Perhaps, we can give you a ride?"

Lacus looked at her friend shocked. "Oh, Nicol no, I couldn't ask that of you or your parents. You live on the other side of the city; it's too far a ways to commute."

"But…" Nicol didn't look to happy about leaving Lacus but the ride would be a bit too much of a hassle, especially considering they weren't even that close.

Lacus shook her head and smiled. "I'll call a cab, we live in New York after all…none stop service." Lacus tried to make a joke but the fear in her voice ruined it. Truth was Lacus was terrified at taking a cab so late at night by herself.

"I'll drive her" A baritone voice cut in.

The pair looked up to see Kira pulling on his jacket getting ready to leave along with Flay and Cagalli and her date. Suddenly Lacus found something more terrifying than a taxi ride home. "Oh, no that's not necessary."

"Oh, don't be so polite and accept a favor." Nicol chided enthusiastically.

Lacus looked up to see Nicol who was watching her with bright eyes and Lacus groaned inwardly. Could this night get any more awkward?

* * *

The car ride with Kira and Flay was uneventful; not counting the nasty looks Lacus caught the red-head giving her in the mirrors. Other than that the car was completely silent, especially now that Lacus was the only one remaining in the car, which was parked outside an apartment building. Sighing as she lent against the cool glass windows as she waited for Kira to return to the car, and to pass the time Lacus began to count the minutes as they pasted. 

The 21 year old had left to 'walk' Flay to her apartment door over a half hour ago and Lacus was considering calling a taxi cab after all.

_Did he forget that I'm still waiting down here? _

It wasn't totally impossible. After all it couldn't be possible take over thirty minutes to drop some off at their home. Scowling Lacus leaded back into the soft leather of the car seats. Kira had not been kind enough to leave the heat on and Lacus found she was getting more and more, cold as the minutes ticked away.

"Where is he?" Lacus muttered under her breath and looked up at the posh apartment building. They were in a particularly wealthy part of the city and Lacus was amazed at the large buildings and beautiful architecture.

While admiring the building Lacus was startled out of her gaze when her door opened suddenly, almost sending her tumbling out onto the freezing concrete. Lacus looked up at the culprit with startled eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long…the ah, elevator was broken." The explanation was weak and Lacus narrowed her eyes up at Kira who stood before her utterly ruffled.

His hair was messier than it had been when he left the car and his shirt had some wrinkles and the top buttons were undone where they shouldn't be.

Lacus frowned…this was more than a little disturbing.

"Enjoyed your goodbye I see." Lacus was surprised at how calm that came out and silently patted herself on the back for making the author cringe in embarrassment. He was cute with his cheeks flushed and eyes downcast.

Lacus shook her head at the odd thought.

_That's not right…_

"Ah, I apologize, we weren't…" Kira trailed off when Lacus sent him a curious glance.

"You weren't what?" Lacus asked her face innocent and her tone teasing.

Kira seemed to be debating on what words to use. "We did not engage in intimate actions that are better left private."

Lacus deadpanned and caste Kira an amused looks. "That as got to be the most polite, and conservative way, for someone to deny having sex." Lacus said placing a hand against the door and another on her hip for effect.

Kira smirked. "It's a gift, and we didn't have sex."

Lacus climbed out of the car. "Cleary."

Opening the front passenger door for Lacus Kira waited for the girl to be seated before returning to the driver's seat and starting up the car. A long silence over took them.

"So…" Lacus started casting the author a look once they were at a red light.

"Yes?" Kira asked simply keeping his eyes on the road.

Lacus took a deep breath. "I'm…sorry."

Kiras eyes shifted.

"I mean… I was very rude to you the last time we met and…I apologize I had no right to judge you in anyway." Lacus spoke sincerely while fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Apology accepted. You wouldn't be the first to criticize me…I am in the business." Kira said his tone light.

Lacus moved her eyes to the car floor. "I know that. But…it still wasn't very nice. I hope you don't think less of me for it."

Kira smiled and turned to look at Lacus at another red light. "I don't. If any thing I think more of you for having the courage to do so. Most women I meet are full of compliments and more than half have never bothered to read more than the first chapter of my books."

Lacus smiled but the gesture faded at a bitter thought. "Like Flay?"

The young mans eyes closed in exasperation. "Now you are stepping over boundaries."

Rolling her eyes, Lacus looked away once the car started to move again. "It was just a question."

Kiras hands tightened on the wheel. "A very personal one. Not something that can be shared between strangers."

"Is that what we are?" Lacus couldn't help sounding sour, somehow strangers was too formal a word, true they weren't close but still, didn't an outing together count for anything?

The car began to slow down before Kira pulled over to the side of the road. "What? Do you have a better term for our relationship?" The annoyance was there but it wasn't harsh.

Lacus folded her arms. "I don't- but I would think we aren't completely strangers by now."

Kira quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

The brunet male lent back in his seat. "Ok, what do you know about me then? Not what you've learned from the media but personally. Name one thing that you know about me that isn't broadcasted all over the city."

Lacus sat puzzled, before she turned to the author stone faced.

"You smoke."

"Argh!" Kira howled and rested his head further back against the seat.

"It's true." Lacus said triumphantly. "And that's another thing, you shouldn't do that it's a…"

"Filthy, disgusting, habit that will turn my teeth and skin yellow, as well take years off my life and no doubted be the eventual cause of my inescapable demise." Kira recited tiredly, his eyes were closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lacus paused. "Well…yes. If you know all that why do you do it?"

"Habit."

"That's not a…"

"Can we please get back on topic? I've had enough down spiraling conversations tonight to last me a life time." Kira said rudely, Lacus was taken back slightly but decided to blame it on his obvious exhaustion.

"I don't like running into you and not knowing how to act." Lacus explained confidently.

"Tonight was a fluke." Kira said quickly.

Lacus countered. "Or a twist of fate."

To this Kira opened his eyes and sat up, his gaze questioning as he watched the pink haired girl.

Lacus met the gaze and blushed. "I mean, if we share a mutual friend then maybe…we can be friends."

"Friends?" Kira asked confused. Rarely did a woman ever ask to be 'friends' with him. Besides a chosen few, when Kira usually on ran into singles the woman was usually looking for a date and vise versa.

"Yes, friends. You know, we share each others company for mutual enjoyment and participate in various activities of a non-sexual nature." Lacus added the last part to tease but it only made her cheeks redden even more.

Kira placed a hand on the steering wheel his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "You want to be my friend?"

Lacus blinked and bit her lip nervously. "Umm, yes? Why wouldn't I?"

Kira chuckled before beaming at the girl, showing off two rows of perfect white teeth. "Alright, then we are friends."

Lacus smiled but look out her window shyly. "Just like that?" Kira's change of attitude was more than a little odd.

"Just like that." Kira said with a smile, he seemed to genually like the idea of friendship.

Lacus held a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "You must have lots of friends if all it takes is to ask."

Kira looked forlorn. "I don't have many friends. I trust you Lacus, I don't know why. But somehow I feel like I know your nature. You seem so kind and…innocent. Please don't prove me wrong about that."

Lacus was taken back by those words. Looking at Kira now she saw something she had missed before. His eyes were lonely in the night, but were soon covered up by another breath taking smile.

"So…where too? You only gave be directions to this intersection." Kira reminded her casually as he looked out the window into the dark streets.

"Oh…" Lacus said looking around, trying to remember what street they were on, but in the dark it was difficult. "Turn left, and its just another two blocks north." Lacus said pointing in the direction Kira needed to go.

Nodding Kira pulled away from the road side and started down the dark streets.

* * *

Lacus tip- toed into her shared apartment and tired to close the front door as quietly as possible, so as not to wake her sleeping roommate. The door however gave a loud creek and Lacus paused to look down the hallways, nothing seemed to stir. 

Letting out a breath Lacus closed the door, and toed her boots of just as gingerly before hanging her coat up on the rack. Not bother to turn on a light Lacus made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea before bed.

Flicking the rooms light Lacus jumped about half a meter when green eyes glared at her sourly.

"Athrun!" Lacus shrieked, while clutching at her chest. "You frightened me."

Athrun only glared. "Why didn't you call me?"

Lacus blinked, now she knew why Athrun looked so upset. He was always protective of her, ever since they were young. "I did, you didn't pick up so I assumed you had your phone off."

"You could have called the house." Athrun countered standing up to follow Lacus around the kitchen as she prepared her tea.

"I was going to…but I was offered a ride home so I didn't think it was worth the trouble." Lacus knew the excuse was lame, but she was an adult after all…she could take care of herself.

Frowning Athrun started to pace the length of the small space. "I was so worried. But I guess if you were with Nicol and his parents…it's not such a big deal. They seem like good people."

Lacus paused mixing her tea, wondering if she should tell Athrun that it was Kira in fact who drove her, not Nicol. "Umm…yeah, well they live on the other side of the city."

"Oh, well that was nice of them." Athrun said sincerely looking a little apologetic, for the family.

Lacus smiled. "Yes, well since it would be such a hassle. Kira offered me a ride instead." Lacus said quickly and held her breath.

Athrun turned pink with anger. "What!?"

Lacus hushed him and pointed upwards, mouthing the word 'neighbors'.

"You got into a car with someone guy you don't even know!" Athrun ranted, clearing appalled by the very idea.

Setting her cup down Lacus frowned. "I do know him. Not that well, and I dont even know Nicols that well and -Athrun…I'm 19 you don't have treat me like a child."

"How can you be so stupid? You could have been hurt or worse, you could be dead." Athrun stated dramatically, his hands coming down to hit the table in frustration.

Lacus bit her bottom lip; she knew Athrun had every right to be upset. "I'm sorry, but look at me. I'm fine, safe and sound, so there's no need to worry."

Athrun clenched his fists but said nothing. Huffing the man headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lacus called after her friend, watching him leave down the dark hallways.

"Bed…" Athrun said tartly, causing Lacus to frown. Trust Athrun to have a tantrum, the man could be very bossy. "I have a lab tomorrow, well today actually in another six hours." Athrun mumbled and Lacus could hear his bedroom door shutting.

Glancing at the clock curiously Lacus saw the time, it was well pass midnight. Sighing Lacus poured her tea down the sink, no point in drinking something that was going to keep her awake now. Turning off the lights Lacus headed for bed, smiling as she thought about her new quirky friendship with a certain author.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Feeling irritated…._

_1) Ok, I know I've been out of the writing circuit for some time now... but it is not entirely my fault if you believe in excuses. I had written a History paper for my final task and my Teacher promptly handed it back to me with a nice red zero on the front. Naturally I questioned it considering I spent weeks researching, writing, and proofing. I slaved over this paper... literally. Anyways he tells me he gave me a zero because he does not believe I wrote it on my own, that I plagiarized! Furious I brought to him more than enough evidence, proving that I did in fact cite all my sources and write everything on my own. And I write all my rough drafts by hand! Refusing to look at my rough work he simply said that the grade was staying, that I was too young to have such a 'well rounded' understanding of the topic! My one saving grace was another teacher of mine, who happens to be his wife. Thanks to her I was give another change…but I had to write a completely new paper! So two weeks of more research and 1050 words later I just didn't have the stigma to write again._

_2) Enough of my complaining, I made this chapter longer to hopefully make up for my absence. The next chapter will deal more with Kira and hopefully I can throw some much needed romance in. Don't worry this isn't a Kira and Lacus fic for nothing and I will start picking up the pace soon._


	8. Chapter Eight: Tick Tock

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

**Special Thanks:** To any and all readers who support me. This one is for you!

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Eight: Tick Tock

The monotonous droll of a pen tapping against a pad of paper filled the room. Cagalli sat silently, watching as her brother flicked his wrist at a fluent pace. The young author was seated across from the blonde woman, his face contorted in a mixture of thought and irritation.

"Writers block?"

Kira didn't respond verbally, rather he sent a wary glare in her direction, annoyed with the interruption.

Cagalli smirked, tipping her cup of tea and slurping loudly, knowing the sound would further irritate the man. When no saucy remark came, Cagalli reclined against the sofa and prodded her brother ribs with her foot.

"You know, it's rude to work with a guest in your home."

"Hmm…" Kira murmured, scribbling notes against the lined paper.

"You're the one that invited me over." Cagalli reminded.

"Mhmm…"

Cagalli jabbed Kira in the rib, satisfied by the yelp it encouraged. "Hey! Pay attention to me. I don't intend to waste my Saturday watching you attempt creative thought."

Huffing, Kira closed the notebook and placed it on the coffee table between them, rubbing the bridge of his nose while leaning back in his seat. "What would you like to do?"

Cagalli beamed, showing off two rows of perfect teeth. "Now, that's more like it."

Kira smiled crookedly, "I need a break, to clear my head. What better remedy than an outing with the ever boisterous Cagalli?"

Standing, Cagalli stretched while cocking her head cutely. "Well, I can't argue with that. I think we should head out to that new exhibit at the science center, nourish our minds a bit."

A fine brow arched in wonder. "You mean the presentation on the biochemistry of the endocrine system?"

Cagalli moved her mouth slowly, the sound of the unfamiliar words coming out awkwardly. "Yeah, that's the one. How did you know that?"

Kira stood and gave his sister a weary look. "I read it in the morning paper. I never knew you had an interest in molecular biology."

"I don't, but…I did happen to spot a fairly cute science major when I was at the university. Unfortunately, I was stuck trying to set up some meetings for my campaign; you know the whole "_young minds, I care, I will finance..._" bit." Cagalli stated briefly

Kira nodded. "So, you met someone then?"

Cagalli tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Not _meet_ in the technical sense. Amelia was with me and she was surveying some of the chemist students, I happened to spot a gorgeous one in the crowd."

Shaking his head Kira headed for the kitchen. "I presume that he is attending this presentation then."

Cagalli followed, placing her used cup in the dishwasher as Kira poured himself a glass of water. "He is… I just happened to over hear a conversation."

"Cagalli, eavesdropping? And you scold me for being inconsiderate of private moments." Kira jeered over his glass, his smile giving him away.

Cagalli waved a hand at her brother. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. Now, the question still remains… do you want to go?"

Kira downed the glass in one gulp, tipping his head back.

"So…?" Cagalli questioned impatiently.

Kira inspected the glass. "Wouldn't bringing another male to this event ruin the over all affect of 'casually' bumping into one another?"

Hands at her hips Cagalli smirked. "Well, I was hoping that maybe you could give me a few pointers while we're there. I don't know a thing about medical science."

Kira sent her a pointed stare. "And I do?"

"You were at one point a complete nerd Kira. Fathers little doctor in the making, remember?" Cagalli laughed at the distaste crossing Kira's features.

"That was high school Cagalli. I'm hardly qualified as an expert. Besides, you said this man was a university science major, what little science I know would hardly compare…or impress." Kira placed the glass in the dishwasher and headed for the entrance to fetch his coat and shoes, Cagalli at his heels.

"Come on its just proteins and carbohydrates or something like that. Surely you can come up with _something_ for me to say. You do have this way with words." Cagalli pulled her black wool coat over her shoulders.

Tying a scarf around his neck Kira sighed. "You want me to spurge some utter nonsense about tissue function and the pituitary gland?"

"Pitu-what? See, that's all I need. Just listen to the speaker, pay attention, and then pass on some words of wisdom." Cagalli gave her best smile and wide eyes. "Please?"

Kira frowned, normally such a look wouldn't work on him, not at all, but Cagalli did seem interested in the man, whoever he was. Cagalli was a strong person, with a good head on her shoulders, the extent she was willing to put into charming this man was uncharacteristic.

Besides…how bad could it be? If anything the poor student didn't know what was in stored for him.

* * *

Lacus watched amused as Athrun and Meyrin chattered loudly about their final papers. The pair was drastically animated as Meyrin fretted over the up coming due date and Athrun waved his hands about as he explained some human function theory to the redhead. Lacus in the mean time stood by watching, an amused smile gracing her features.

"I just can't seem to grasp the concept. Hopefully this presentation helps me out." Meyrin sighed, flipping through a thick binder of notes.

Athrun shrugged. "I hope so too, but its almost half way into the semester, are you sure you'll be about to catch up?"

Meyrin pressed her lip. "I don't know, oh why did I take Biochemistry? Why?"

Lacus patted the girl on the shoulder in comfort. "There now, both of you are brilliant. I'm sure you will be just fine."

Meyrin smiled, seeming to calm down a little. Together the three stepped into a large lecture hall -the largest in the center- and gawked at the growing number of people.

"Our entire class must be here." Athrun murmured in awe.

Lacus looked towards the stage, watching a tech crew set up for the presentation. "A lot of people are here. I had no idea science was so popular in this city."

"New York for you, it's full of surprises." Meyrin chirped as she rushed over to a girl who waved at her. A friend from the class no doubt.

"Thanks for coming, Lacus." Athrun whispered into the girl's ear once Meyrin was a good few feet away. "I really appreciate this."

Smiling, Lacus nodded. "No problem, but you do realize that I'm not going to understand a word of this."

Looking over the crowd, Lacus already felt out of place. The crowd was made up of mostly students, their school sweats giving them away. With a few smart looking men and woman in suits and lab coats…go figure. Lacus on the other hand, with her dance bag, and cheeks still flushed from the morning exercise didn't fit the scene.

Athrun gave Lacus a reassuring stare. "Again, thanks. I just didn't want to—"

"Come alone with Meyrin." Lacus finished for Athrun.

The green eyes youth blushed, and nodded.

"Athrun—"Lacus began, "You can't keep doing this. Why don't you just tell Meyrin that you aren't interested, or better yet, how about you talk to her about your…situation? Seeing as you _still_ have no idea whether or not she is even interested in you _that _way."

Flushing, Athrun nodded again. "I know, I shouldn't be doing this but, Meyrin is a really good friend of mine and I don't…I don't want to hurt her feelings. What if Meyrin—"

"What if I what?" The voice made both youths jump.

"Oh! Meyrin, you startled us." Lacus laughed, clutching her dance bag while sending Athrun a meaningful stare.

"Umm, right. Meyrin I was just wondering if you…." Athrun flushed hotly.

Meyrin cocked her head in confusion. "If I…Athrun are you feeling alright?"

"I, um, I was just wondering if that maybe…you wanted to sit with your friends instead?" Athrun finished lamely and Lacus had the sudden urge to bang her head against the wall.

The red-haired girl frowned. "Well, I was planning on sitting with you and Lacus. I thought that maybe you could help me with some notes during the speech. But, if you don't want me—"

"No! I mean, it's not like that. It's just…I thought maybe you would be more comfortable with your friends." Athrun felt that if he blushed any harder, he would pass out.

Meyrin chuckled. "Oh, don't be silly. You're my friend too Athrun. You too Lacus, now come on; let's get some seats together before they are all gone."

As the pair followed Meyrin up the shallow steps of the aisle, Lacus muttered chidingly to Athrun. "You don't have a clue on what you're doing."

Athrun sighed deeply. "Not one."

* * *

The hall filed up in a rush of scuttling bodies. Soon every seat was taken and a few stragglers were forced to stand up against the far wall, some even denied entrance due to fire code.

True to her previous statements to Athrun, Lacus Clyne was lost. Completely and fully confused and bored with the ramblings of unfamiliar terms and equations that held symbols Lacus never even knew existed. She watched as Athrun and Meyrin muttered to one another, fascinated, while scribbling notes at a ridiculous pace, as was everyone else in the hall. Lacus, with no notebook, stood out like a sore thumb.

Resting her chin gently against the palm of her hand, Lacus unconsciously began to scan the room. A pretty woman with too-thick glasses was whispering to a man with greasy hair, a younger man near the front row was shushing a group behind him who laughed and exchanged words but none the less stopped their chatter.

Other than the occasional cough, and the soft hum of whispered conversations the room was silent. Bored, Lacus scanned the first sets of rows un-amused.

Until, a shock of brightly sunshine coloured hair caught her attention.

A beautiful woman in a beautiful silk shirt sat elegantly. Hands folded in her lap as she inclined her head towards an equally beautiful man. Her lack of notebook wasn't the cause of her drawing attention; her sheer presence took care of that.

The man beside her Lacus could not mistake. Kira Yamato…at a biochemistry speech?

The words didn't fit right together. Kira Yamato at an art gala or Kira Yamato at a Broadway show, those fitted. Craning her neck Lacus attempted to get a glimpse of the young mans face. Perhaps if she could see a gleam of genuine insight in those deep eyes, she would be able to accept the picture better.

It was so surreal. Lacus couldn't even conjure up the usual quick heart beat and gushing admiration. He didn't belong here, as she didn't belong here.

Alright, it is a little unfair to judge the man based on his profession. Who knows, maybe we was a scientific genius, or maybe Cagalli was.

Her twisting caught Athruns attention; he followed the girl's line of sight.

* * *

Kira attempted to take notes. He really did. But Cagalli seemed intent on starting a conversation and Kira found himself writing the same sentence three times over before he snapped.

"It was you who asked me to take notes….remember?" Kira hissed. In truth he had little to no interest in the lecture, yet here he was…doing his sister a favour.

Cagalli sighed. "Sorry, but I haven't seen him yet. Maybe we should just leave."

Kira glared "There isn't much time left. He'll be done speaking in five minutes. Think you can hold on till then?"

Cagalli sighed once more and rested her chin in her hand. Bored.

The lecture came to a finish on schedule and soon the room was bright with florescent lighting and the computers were turned off. Then the crowd slowly began to thin as tired students made there way out of the hall.

"What a waste of time!" Cagalli muttered loudly causing a few heads to turn their way.

Embarrassed, Kira hushed the girl in French. "Quiet! If you didn't want to come, why on earth did you drag me here?"

Cagalli flushed, and to annoy her brother continued in English intent to make a scene. "Oh, come off it! You weren't kicking in screaming! Besides, I do plenty for you."

Cagalli took great delight in the red flush that marred her brother's complexion. The young man glared heatedly at her and opened him mouth to retort when.

"Oh!" Cagalli gasped and ducked her head childishly.

Kira gave his sister a confused stare. "Cagalli?"

"Shhh!" Cagalli hissed. "He's here."

"Where?" Kira made a move to turn.

"Don't look!" Cagalli snarled catching her brother around the shoulders, brining their faces close together.

Kira immediately stiffened, confused.

"He's with a girl, two girls." Cagalli explained while Kira attempted too look behind himself….without turning his head.

"Girlfriend maybe." Kira offered and actually flinched at the glare Cagalli gave him.

"Hmmm…maybe" Cagalli murmured in disappointment.

Kira tried to turn around but Cagalli's grip was iron.

"Don't turn around." Cagalli warned, leaning over her brother's shoulder to take a better look, seemingly unaware at how ridiculous…or rather crazy she appeared to onlookers.

"Cagalli…he's going to think you're some stalker." Kira muttered flinching again when his sister's nails dug into his shoulders, despite his thick clothing. "Why, don't you just head over there and find out for yourself?"

The blonde woman frowned, and then pondered before grinning widely. "Alright, I think I'll do just that. Thanks for coming but…I'll take it from here. See you later."

"Uh…" Kira was about to protest but Cagalli shoved off him. Quickly she straightened her coat, blew her brother a kiss, and marched off.

* * *

Lacus tried to hurry Athrun and Meyrin out of their seats, but Meyrin had taken out all her notes and was still attempting to replace them back in their folders, while Athrun seemed quite content to take as long as possible to put on his coat.

Lacus spared anxious glances down below and panicked when she lost sight of the young author.

"Athrun!" Lacus protested, sending the male a look.

Athrun looked rather smug while shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Yes?"

Lacus sighed, annoyed with boy and her failed chance at meeting with Kira Yamato. "Nothing."

"Done!" Meyrin chimed brightly, slinging her pack strap over a shoulder. "We can go now."

"Oh…surely it would be rude to leave without a proper greeting."

The trio turned in the direction of smooth and heavily accented voice. All three gasped at the stunning woman who was grinning at them charmingly.

"Lacus…it's so nice to see you again." Cagalli smiled, offering her hand in greeting.

Lacus accepted, immediately recognizing the woman. "Cagalli, this is such a surprise."

Cagalli's smile grew as she eyed the trio, lingering on the attractive male, she couldn't believe her luck. With Lacus here, she had legitimate excuse to introduce herself without seeming too forward.

"Agreed, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after we had met." Cagalli said, ignoring the fact that it had been weeks and Lacus's name had never been brought up by either her or her brother.

Lacus wanted to ask about Kira. "I actually saw you sitting in the third row. You…you were sitting with Kira right?"

Her smile dropped, "Why, yes. Kira and I decided to check out the lecture after reading it in the paper. Neither of us is interested in the sciences but…Kira can be an odd one at times." Cagalli replaced the frown with a smile, delighted at being able to pass her reason for visiting at Kira's expense.

"I see…" Lacus trailed, casting a glance over Cagalli's shoulder. "…is Kira still here with you?"

Pressing her lips Cagalli allowed a flicker of concern to cross her features. "I assume that he has already left. We said our goodbyes before I noticed you here."

_You don't know what you're getting yourself into…_

"I…" Lacus felt uncomfortable and unsure of herself. "I was hoping to be able to speak with him. I mean, it's been weeks since the dinner and I…I'm not sure what I wanted." Lacus confused, and looked at Cagalli beseechingly.

Cagalli's eyes widened at the remark, and decided to change the subject. "Who might this dashing couple be?"

The red-haired girl flushed, while the male shifted his feet. Cagalli felt a wave of disappointment weigh her down. So… he was with a girlfriend.

"Oh, they aren't together." Lacus giggled, giving Athrun a look while Meyrin flushed even more. "This is Meyrin Hawk, and Athrun Zala."

* * *

Kira shivered as the cold wind whipped past him. Winter was just around the bend and soon the streets would be covered in snow and wet with slush. Kira would miss the autumn months but he was looking forward to the beauty and numbness winter brought.

Perhaps with the cold temperatures delaying his homely departures he could start a new book, or maybe take a trip someone where. The options were limitless; unfortunately, there was little delight in being always alone, even for the most aloof.

The air was so crisp and strong that Kira had to turn his face away as a strong wind swept around him, his feet kept moving, and Kira found himself colliding with another misfortunate body.

"Oh!"

Kira stumbled and instinctively held his arms out to catch the other, the weight pulling his body forward. "Oh, pardon me. I'm so sorr-"

_Simply beautiful…where have I seen you before…_

Lovely, warm brown eyes looked up at him and Kira was left speechless. Soft clear skin, full pink lips, and delicate features dominated by large, beautiful eyes.

The woman parted her lips, as entranced as he, before the haze cleared, and – while still in his arms- she gave him a kind hesitant smile.

"Hello, Kira."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_(author dodges tomatoes and other projectiles)_

_1) I suppose some apologies are in order. I am deeply sorry for anyone who has been waiting for updates but I have been far to busy to even take a look at this fic. I admit that some ideas have been lost and as well as some inspiration. I will not make promises to continue with quick updates but I will do my best to write when inspiration hits. My year has been hectic and for that creativity suffers._

_2) As always constructive criticism is welcomed whole heartedly. _

_P.S: Sorry about the cliffhanger! _


	9. Chapter Nine: Kaboom

**Main Pairing:** Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

**Summary:** Kira has never been able to commit himself to any serious relationship, refusing to fall in love his aloof habits are threatened when he meets a young dance student, Lacus Clyne. Determined not to be another girl forgotten, Lacus sets out on a quest of love and perhaps unrealistic fantasy's, while Kira struggles with is own heart and desire to know what true happiness really is.

**Warning**: This fic contains both heterosexual relationships and homosexual relationships; this includes non-graphic sex, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, DO NOT READ. Do not flame because of certain aspects or all that you do not like, if you do not enjoy my writing, do not read it, simple as that. All characters are of the adult age 19- and older.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny; they belong to Sunrise Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental.

**Authors Note:** This is my first piece of fan fiction and my first attempt at writing for the general public, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any inconvenience. Please be kind.

* * *

**A Kiss is an Autograph of Love**

Chapter Nine: Kaboom

"The fool!"

Cagalli made her way briskly through the corridors, heeled boots tapping loudly against the concrete floor. With her shoulders held stiff and fist clenched, bystanders made hast to move out of the furious blondes way.

"That moron, that dim-witted slacked jaw pest!" She screeched, ignoring the horrified looks she received from the passing elderly and mothers pushing carriages.

Reaching into her pocket she fished out a sleek mobile phone and punched the numbers angrily before holding the piece to her ear, grinding her teeth anxiously, she waited. After a few rings the other end of the line beeped without a greeter.

"You…are _finis_! You hear me _frère? _That woman will be the end of you! I told you before! How could you do this you idiot? Ignore me while you can!"

The message was far from gentle and would most likely produce an unwanted result from her stubborn sibling, but at the moment, Cagalli was too blinded by crimson rage.

After a half hour of being locked out of Kira's apartment she finally admitted defeat, and with a few hard kicks to the door, she exited her brothers building barely feeling the icy cold wind on her skin. Was he truly that stupid? Surely he did not expect the outcome of this situation as beneficial?

She was furious in truth but she was more upset with herself. She thought she had helped him get passed this, though he was more aloof and less innocent and a bit of a brute, but he seemed to be healing in his own destructive sort of way. But now…_she_ was back and he welcomed her with open arms like a waiting lover, like a puppy to its missing master.

It disgusted her…and worried her.

He wouldn't survive if this ended badly. The potential outcome of a second heartbreak would be too painful.

What Kira would do afterwards…that frightens her.

"I see Cagalli has made her opinion quite clear."

Kira looked up from his meal curiously, before shrugging it off with little care, pretending that he hadn't heard the commotion that had passed or the recorded message. "She always had a bad habit of sticking her nose where it shouldn't be."

"She only wants the best for you."

Kira stared at his barely touched food. He was troubled with his new found situation, uncertain on what the next best course of action would be.

"She needs to understand that I can make decisions on my own now. I'm not a child any more, and I don't need her looking out for me." Kira felt a bit of guilt at the words. He owed a lot to Cagalli, as much as he hated to admit. After all she was the only person that seemed to love him no matter what. No matter what he did or said, she would argue, call him names right back, but love him at the end of it all.

The woman sighed and brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face. "You could have fooled me. You two seem to attack each other with same energy as teenagers. I'm feeling that I am too old for this." She offered him a small smile.

Kira peered into her lovely face. He found himself drawn too her. Her face had laugh lines and small little creases at the edge of her eyes. They were signs of an aging woman leaving her days of youth and delicate prettiness.

"You're beautiful." Kira blushed at the words and looked down at his meal. Flushed like a school boy; he was absolutely mortified.

A small pale hand reached for his and Kira studied the contrast of skin textures with perplexed fascination.

"I'm not a young woman anymore, Kira." She gently reminded, her tone apologetic, maybe for the years between them.

"I'm not a child anymore." Violet eyes met chocolate brown and Kira gripped her hand firmly.

"Oh Kira." She made to pull away but Kira refused to let go.

Gazing at with determination Kira pled his case. "It's not wrong anymore. We can make this work!"

"Kira…"Her tone was scolding, uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. "You must realize…that nothing has changed."

Kira shook his head and stood from his seat, settling at her end of the table. "_Everything_ is different now. You and I…we can be together."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Oh Kira, you don't know how long I've wanted that. I would have done anything for such a dream. However, it's not possible."

Gripping her shoulder, Kira turned the older woman too him, momentarily lost within her eyes before coming back. "How? How is it not possible? I'm twenty-one now!"

She stood and pulled away from him and looked him over startled by the contrast from what he was now, and her distant memory of him. He was taller than she remembered. His features were sharper and stronger, all the coltish beauty gone and replaced with a more masculine handsomeness. _This _is what she had wanted since she had first met him.

"Kira, I…please. I just came to say hello, and to catch up. You can not expect anything more from this. I wasn't even expecting on seeing you at all." It pained her; painful that she would turn down such an attractive male whom was pledging his interest so sincerely. Any woman would be flattered, and desire to stay, but she was hit with a harsh reality. She had hurt him once, and would only do so again, and that pained her more than anything.

Kira caught at her again and brought their faces close. He remembered when they stood eye to eye, he was never a tall man and she wasn't a short woman, but now he found himself looking down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes but tears collected anyways and poured down her face at a steady pace. "Oh, Kira."

"You're the only one. I've never looked at a woman the same. Not one." He confessed and held her close to him. An image bubble gum hair flickered across his vision before fleeting. Shaking his head, Kira clutched her tighter.

She inclined her head into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his expensive cologne and the soap from the shirts material. So much different from the musk of an active teen, and the stale wool from a worn school uniform.

"I love you." He repeated. It felt so good to say it and mean it. He loved this woman since his boyhood.

"Kira…" She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled away slightly. "I love you too. But…"

He stroked the hand that held him. "There is no 'but'. This can work, no more hiding around corners, no more hushed conversations."

"Kira…please. Try to understand."

Kira moved closer, cradling her face in both hands. "I've waited for this for so long. You can't deny me now."

Their faces drew together and the meeting was passionate and hot. Lips tore at one another fiercely, a clash of teeth and tongue before slowing down unto something more gentle and touching.

"Oh Kira." She sighed, he was much better than she remembered. Not awkward and skittish, but confident and demanding.

"You've changed so much." She couldn't help voicing the observation.

He smiled at her. "It doesn't matter, I'm the same Kira you knew….just a little older."

"I am older as well…and the tabloids tell me different." She muttered bluntly, finding the will to fully pull away.

Kira looked away ashamed, remembering crude headlines and the many, _many _photos of woman; not everything was made up by publishers. "I was hurt. I acted out in away that I though was justifiable. At first it was just comfort, I thought I could find someone who made me feel the way you did. After awhile, after all the lost hopes and relationships…I just wanted to make others hurt as much as I was."

Coffee coloured eyes lowered. She knew she had hurt him deeply but she never imaged that the sweet, gifted, young man that she had loved would, or even could, harm others in such away.

"I owe you an apology." She whispered, it was long over due.

"No…" He swept her up and she clung to him. "Stay with me, and you'll owe me nothing more."

Again their lips met and Kira traced his steps further deep into the apartment. Leading them both into private rooms.

Gasping for breath she could feel her blood running quick in her veins as he kissed her, lavishing her with his needy lips and expert tongue.

"Oh, Kira…." Her hands traveled on their own accord.

"Murrue…" He gasped.

* * *

Lacus contemplated calling Kira. However, without the certainty that he would answer she was hesitant. Would the subtle rejection be any better to bear? She didn't think it would be.

Athrun seemed to be in high sprits. At meeting Kira's sister at the lecture, Cagalli had introduced herself formally and the four of them had ended up taking lunch together at a near by café. She bombarded them all with questions, asking Lacus about her dancing and when she would be performing in public again, and seemed so enthralled in Meyrins and Athruns studies.

However, Lacus could see that her main focus was on Athrun. Cagalli was cleaver. Never had Lacus seen a woman win a man without even flirting. True, Cagalli was gorgeous and any man would be attracted to her blonde hair and amber eyes, but Cagalli played such wit and confidence that Athrun seemed hooked, and unable to look away.

She taunted (whether she meant to or not) by engaging Athrun in an intense conversation, and then pulling away abruptly to talk privately to Lacus. It seemed rude at first, but in the end it was ingenious and so perfectly executed that Lacus almost missed it.

Long story short Athrun had worked up the courage to ask if Cagalli would be interested in meeting again. She had smiled, seeming surprised though Lacus didn't understand why, and agreed with a small smile.

When they had returned Athrun couldn't stop talking about Cagalli. Not even Lacus mentioning that the beautiful woman was the sister of Kira Yamato dampened his taste.

The pair was heading out tonight. Cagalli had tickets to a sporting event (a hockey game) and Athrun was beyond excited.

Lacus was happy for the pair but she couldn't help but feel a bit left out. She had no one to spend the weekend nights alone with, no one to take out for an evening for bonding. She had her friends and plenty of admirers but…she didn't want any of that.

Lacus had come to terms that she wanted the handsome author to be the one to take her out to dinner, and take her hand for a walk in the park. She wanted to share little joys and laugh and smile with Kira Yamato.

He had offered friendship but initial attraction was hard to ignore, and the man was hardly treating her as a friend…he never even called!

A tapping at the door shook Lacus from her thoughts and she stood to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal a frightening looking Cagalli. The woman had a scowl on her face and her nostrils flared sharply with every breath.

"Cagalli!" Lacus gasped, surprised. Looking at her watch she noticed that Cagalli was early.

"I'm sorry but Athrun isn't back yet. He wasn't expecting you for another hour." Lacus explained briefly. "Do come in wont you?"

Cagalli nodded and stomped into the apartment with heavy steps. She tore her coat off and flung it down on the floor, kicking off her boots she marched into the living room with Lacus in tow.

"Cagalli? Is everything alright?" Lacus asked hesitantly, unsure on how to handle the furious blonde.

Cagalli flopped onto the sofa with a long sigh.

Utterly baffled Lacus approached the older woman. "Cagalli?" She asked again.

"He's an idiot!"

Lacus took a step back. "Who?"

"My brother!" Cagalli growled, crossing her arms in distaste.

"Kira," Lacus blurted with interest.

"Have I mentioned any others? The boy is a complete fool! I mean really, he finally gets his life together…for the most part. Then he bumps into her on the street and he just welcomes her with open arms, not thinking for a moment that she is still the same horrid, insensitive, brutal—"

"Cagalli!" Lacus interrupted, "Please, try to be calm. I can't help you unless you slow down and tell me what exactly happened, because honestly…I have no idea whom you are refereeing to. Who did Kira welcome? Why would that make him foolish?"

Cagalli took a few deep breaths before leaning back into the sofa, patting the spot next to her for Lacus to sit.

"I can't tell you. Not everything at least. But Kira has mixed himself up with a horrid woman." Cagalli muttered softly.

Blue eyes widened in concern, "Surely she couldn't be that bad."

"She is! She hurt him once and she'll do it again. Listen, I know you don't know me or Kira that well, but trust me when I say that this woman is a wolf, and will only hurt Kira deeply." Cagalli ranted, tears of frustration springing to her eyes but refusing to fall.

Lacus placed a soothing hand on the other girls shoulder. "Oh dear, that sounds awful, but what can you do, you can't stop Kira from letting her into his life…who is she anyways?"

_The thought of a possible lover was almost too much to take._

Cagalli seemed to be in deep thought.

"Cagalli, I'm confused." Lacus confessed.

Amber eyes glared at Lacus, hard in a deep calculating look. Feeling unnerved Lacus shifted in her seat. Eyes racked over Lacus taking in every detail before Cagalli smiled gently.

"You don't have too answer Lacus. But, I must ask…how do you feel about my brother?"

Lacus blushed and looked at her hands. "Oh! Well…I …"

"Kira told me that he values you as a friend. That you seem so genuine and kind, nothing similar to anyone else he has ever met." It wasn't a total lie; Kira had mentioned that he was intrigued ever since Lacus had asked about his first book.

"Oh!" Lacus blushed even redder. Flattered by the compliment. "He really said that?"

Cagalli felt bad, she really did. Leading Lacus on was never something she intended to do, but the girl had an obvious affection for Kira and Kira did seemed interested enough in Lacus. Cagalli normally would be against any co-mingling but…with that woman now in the picture; she was willing to sacrifice Lacus in order to make things better for Kira.

"He did, oh Lacus! I don't want Kira to get hurt! You have to help me!" Cagalli cried, placing her face in her hands with soft sobs.

Lacus frowned sadly, poor Cagalli was so distressed. She hadn't realized that the situation was so unsettling. Perhaps this woman really did mean Kira harm.

"Now, Cagalli please don't cry." Lacus comforted, hugging the girl around the shoulders. "Everything will be alright."

"I fear it won't!" Cagalli sobbed, little acting was needed, for her own worries and frustration had been held in for so long. "Please! Please say that you will help me, Lacus!"

The pink haired girl pulled away, startled. "Me? Oh, I don't think there is much I can do."

Cagalli looked up to the other girl and Lacus found the sight of a red faced Cagalli heart wrenching. Cagalli was a beautiful woman, but her neck and face turned blotchy with tears.

"Please Lacus; I know what you have to do. He won't listen to me, but if we plan things, make it so that he has a clear understanding of the situation he is putting himself in, then I know that he will listen to you."

"Cagalli, I do not even know what is going on that has you so upset. I don't know who this woman is." Lacus reminded, not liking the idea of judging this mystery woman without even knowing her. On the other hand, wouldn't helping Kira be the first steps in friendship?

"I can't give you the details. But she is going to hurt Kira! Don't you care about him at all?" It was a wicked card to play, but Cagalli took her gamble.

"Of course I do." Lacus did not even hesitate with her answer.

Cagalli smiled sadly. "Then say you will help me. I promise to fill you in on the details later on, but I won't risk any more of Kiras privacy than I already have. If you won't help me, I'll leave. I will tell Athrun I am sorry and I will have to ask you not to see Kira anymore, in his state I don't want anything more upsetting him like you accidentally saying the wrong thing to him."

The idea that Cagalli might disappear from her life never seemed like an option. What on earth could be so devastating? Was Cagalli just being over dramatic…or was there really some danger here? Poor Athrun would be left with no answers, and Lacus would loose her connection to Kira. Cagalli was a rash woman from what Lacus knew; surely the situation was indeed urgent. So, it would be only be right for her to help in any way she could, and Cagalli did promise to explain the details later on.

"Alright Cagalli, I give you my word."

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ I am back!_

_1) I presume that you are all hating on Kira and Cagalli. Or possibly you are more upset with me since I am the one who has caused them to be so mischievous. I know I promised more Kira and Lacus but I just can't help but tear them apart even further. It adds for great drama._

_2) What is Cagalli's plan? Well it involves Lacus manipulating and Murrue bashing (fans don't panic Cagalli is the only one who doesn't like her!) Other than that, it is a surprise._

_Please be nice. I've had rotten luck this summer (work and school payments are absolutely devastating)_

_If anyone is still out there, thank you so much for sticking with me. It means a lot._


End file.
